El amor y las dazzlings
by Brony77
Summary: Gracias por leer por cierto es mi primer fanfic si la historia continua depede de ustedes
1. SEPARACION

MLP

EL AMOR Y LAS DAZZLINGS

CAPITULO 1: SEPARACIÓN

Luego del plan fallado de las dazzlings por conquistar el mundo Adagio,Aria y Sonata no sabian que hacer ya que el plan era todo lo que iban a hacer

Adagio(A): Esto es horrible que vamos hacer ahora si ustedes hubieran prestado mas atencion a mis ordenes esto no habria pasado.

Aria(Ar): No te atrevas a culparnos esta vez esta era tu idea, tu plan y tu eres la que fallaste no me arrastres en tu quejadera como la ultima vez.

Sonata(S): Cual es el problema volvamos a cantar y ya.

Ar: Aun no lo entiendes verdad tonta, (gritandole) se acabo ya no tenemos magia ni los dijes y como ahora todo el mundo nos conoce no podemos mostrarnos a la ge te otra vez.

S: solo era una idea no tienes que enfadarte..

A: Tranquilas ya se me ocurrira otra idea solo nesecitamos tiem...

Ar: Tiempo es en serio no tenemos nada la verdad no se porque te sigo adagio yo misma podria conquistar este patetico mundo si no me estubieras mandoneando RENUNCIO.

S: Pero somos amigas

Ar: Sonarta entiendelo o sokos amigas adagio solo nos utilizaba para que ella pudiera adagio (alejandose).

A: ¡BIEN ! quien te nesecita la verdad no me sirves para conquisar este mundo soy mas inteligente que tu asi que me da iguak si te vas ADIOS (alejandose).

EMPIEZA A LLOVER

S: pero...pero...(las ve alejandose a las dos y cae de rodillas) pense que eramos amigas mis unicas amigas que hare ahora ya no me queda nada (se queda llorando)

ADAGIO Y ARIA SE ALEJAN MIENTRAS SONATA SE QUEDA LLORANDO EN EL SUELO ELLAS SE QUEDAN PENSANDO SI ICIERON LO CORRECTO PERO NO SE ARREIENTEN DE HAERLO Y SE VAN LAS DOS PKR CAMINOS SEPARADOS

Gracias por leer si les parecio buena la historia avisenme para ver si la continuo

Ojo: cuandk esta en mayuscula es el narrador

PROXIMO EPISODIO: QUERIDA SONATA


	2. QUERIDA SONATA

SONATA (S) SE QUEDO LLORANDO EN EL PISO EN MEDIO DE LA LLUVIA CUANDO DE REPENTE ESCUCHA UNA EXTRAÑA VOZ.

Sonata: Porque me dejaron, eran mis amigas, eran… (Se queda llorando)

?: No crees que te puedes resfriar si te quedas aquí

S: Quien está ahí, si es una voz que se siente ser una voz sin cuerpo

(Se aparece una joven de aproximadamente su edad)

?: Ven acompáñame hay que ocultarnos de la lluvia, por aquí debajo de la escalera del parque

S: Gracias, pero porque lo hiciste

?: Oye cualquiera lo habría hecho quien dejaría a una chica tan bonita como tu en medio de la lluvia y dime cómo te llamas.

S: Me llamo Sonata y tu extraña voz de la nada

?: Jajajajajajaja…..eres graciosa soy Zack (Z).Dime eres de la escuela Canterlot High verdad

S: Bueno podría decirse que soy de la escuela(se empieza a alegrar).

Z: Vaya que coincidencia yo acabo de matricularme en la escuela pero empiezo mis clases mañana. Dime por que estabas llorando si no te molesta.

S:Mis amigas me abandonaron bueno pensé que eran mis amigas (se pone triste otra vez)

Z: No llores de nuevo te vez más bonita cuando estas feliz.

S: ¿En serio?

Z: Si de verdad la verdad es que pienso que eres her….(suena su reloj).Disculpa pero tengo que irme fue un placer conocerte Sonata tal vez te vea mañana en el receso Adiós (se va alejando)

S: Si tal vez

SONATA VA CAMINANDO SIN SABER ADONDE IR, AL DIA SIGUIENTE SONATA VA A LA ESCUELA A PEDIRLE A LA DIRECTORA CELESTIA UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE SEGUIR EN LA ESCUELA.

S:Disculpe directora… Celestia verdad. Podría dejarme quedarme en la escuela le prometo que no soy la misma e cambiado me puede dar otra oportunidad.

Celestia: Esta bien pero que no se repita lo de la batalla de las bandas, ahora ve a la escuela.

S: Gracias directora Molestia (se va entrando a la escuela)

EN LA HORA DE RECESO SONTA SE QUEDA PARADA EN MEDIO DEL SALON MIENTRAS TODOS LA MIRAN EXTRAÑA Y VA A UNA MESA Y TODOS SE ALEJAN Y SE QUEDA SOLA.

Rainbow dash (Rd): Oigan no les parece extraño que ella volviera aquí puede que este tramando algo

Pinkie Pie (Pkp): Mientras allá pastel todo bien para mi (sigue comiendo los 20 pasteles que pidió)

Applejack (Apj): Puede que tengas razón Rainbow pero como estamos seguras de que está tramando algo, no hay que sacar conclusiones tan rápido eso nunca es ayuda.

Rarity(Rty): Yo creo que no deberíamos arriesgarnos yo creo que hay que poner nuestra atención en otra cosa y solo ignorarla.

Fluttershy( Flshy): No crees que eso es un poco duro Rarity (en voz baja)

Rty: ah..que? yo hablaba del vestido de esta revista es ridículamente patético ¡ropa sin listones! que horrible. Ah de que estaban hablando ustedes.

Susset Shimmer(SS): Applejack tiene razón sacar conclusiones nunca lleva a nada bueno tal vez trata de reformarse y tener otra oportunidad asi como yo lo hice.

Rd: No crees que es muy apresurado para hacerla parte del grupo, cantar otra canción sobre la amistad y todos felices y bla bla bla bla bla bla …Ella esta tramando algo lo presiento(se pone a pensar). ¡Lo tengo!, una de nosotras puede ir a asegurarse de que no siga corrompida y si la atca todas vamos contra ella.

TODOS MIRAN A FLUTTERSHY

Flshy: ¡¿que?!, yo porque yo.

Rd: Eres la mas amable de todas es poco probable que te ataque a ti.

Flshy: No, no podre hacerlo sucumbiere a la presión ¡y si no digo lo que es necesario y si digo algo que no debía puedo influenciarla mas a que hago algo peor!.

Pkp: Tranquila Fluttershy no tienes que hacer nada ese chico ya está haciéndolo por nosotras.

TODSO MIRAN A LA MESA DE SONATA

Zack(Z): ¿Está ocupado?

S: No, siéntate

Z: Estoy intrigado al parecer todos en esta escuela piensan que eres mala, pero eso me parece saber mas de ti.

S:Bueno todo empezó cuando….

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: CAPITULO 3: ¡YO TE AYUDARE!

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LAMENTO SI LOS CAPITULOS SON MUY CORTOS PERO AVECES ME CUESTA TENER IDEAS, RECUERDEN USTEDES DECIDEN SI TRATO DE SEGUIR LA


	3. ¡YO TE AYUDARE!

SONATA (S) HABIA CONOCIDO A UN JOVEN LLAMADO ZACK (Z) EL CUAL QUERIA SABER TODO SOBRE ELLA Y ELLA LE CUENTA LO QUE PASO EN LA BATALLA DE LAS BANDAS.

S: Y ese fue lo que paso, una chicas rompieron nuestras gemas y después de eso Adagio y Aria empezaron a discutir y luego y luego y luego….se fueron (se pone triste).

Z: No llores, no soporto verte triste quiero que estés feliz siempre. Con lo que me dijiste me doy cuenta que ustedes no estaban haciendo nada malo solo querían que las personas las quieran no es así?

S: Si exacto eso es lo único que queríamos pero gracias a ellas ya no tengo amigas.

Z: Descuida Sonata yo te ayudare a recuperar a tus amigas hare todo lo posible para lograrlo.

S: ¡En serio!

Z: Así es te lo prometo.

MIENTRAS TANTO LAS MANE7 SEGUIAN MIRANDO A SONATA DESCONFIADA

Rainbow dash (Rd): ¿Quién es ese chico? y que está haciendo con ella.

Pinkie pie (Pkp): Miren el lado positivo aun hay pastel.

Rd: Pinkie pie aveces eres extraña. Volviendo al tema hay que averiguar quién es ese chico para evitar que hagan algún plan para volver a destruir la escuela.

Applejack (Apj): No nos apresuremos vayamos con tranquilidad entendido no seamos bruscas

Rd: Miren el chico está yendo afuera vamos hay que hablarle

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MESA DE SONATA

S: Muchas gracias por comprarme esos 2 tacos…mmm…esta delicioso.

Z: Si, pero se supone que uno era para mí (en voz baja), pero no importa iré por algo a la máquina expendedora en el pasillo ya vuelvo querida sonata.

MIENTRAS ZACK ESTA EN LA MAQUINA EXPENDEDORA COMPRANDO UN BOCADILLO LAS MANE7 SE ACERCAN A ÉL PARA HABLARLE SUAVEMENTE.

Rd: Dime por que estas con ella y que es lo que están planeando.

Z: ¿Qué?

Apj: Rainbow dash te dije que Le habláramos tranquilamente no que lo ataques como interrogador de CSI.

Rarity( Rty): La verdad chicas ustedes exageran que tal si mejor le dejan esta a alguien que sabe hablar con propiedad y delicadeza

Pkp: ¿Fluttershy?

Rty: ¡No pinkie hablo de mi!, bueno como sea, disculpa amigo pero nos podrías decir la razón o circunstancia por la que estas con, con, con, con. ¡Vaya!, no estás nada mal oye ¿tienes novia?

Rd: Ya basta rarity estamos aquí para interrogar no para coquetear.

Apj: ¡No es una interrogación Rainbow dash!, solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas.

Susset Shimmer(SS): Ya basta chicas, oye (mira a zack) solo queremos saber porque estas con…aha…bueno.

Z: Sonata, se llama Sonata.

SS: Si bueno… Sonata, porque ella hizo cosas malas.

Pkp: Hablas de esa ves que sus amigas intentaron separarnos haciéndonos pelear por esas voces relamente hermosas que poseían que volvían atodos locos y después empezaron a pelear mas y mas y mas y mas hasta que tuvimos que detenerlas con un arcoíris que salió de un caballo que salió de nuestros instrumentos para ahhhhhhh(toma aire) para después destruir sus collares y salvar a todos. No lo recuerdo.

Z: ¡Escúchenme! yo estoy conciente de que Sonata hizo cosas malas en el pasado pero ya no es así ella a cambiado, yo lo se y ustedes no pueden estar viniendo aquí diciéndome que la ignore también.

SS: Eso no es lo que queríamos que hicie…

Z: ¡Ya basta! ahora que lo pienso Sonata me dijo que había algunas chicas que fueron responsables de arruinar su amistad y creo que las encontré ¡ADIOS! (agarra su bocadillo de la máquina expendedora y se regresa a su asiento)

Rd: No creo que fue verada lo que dijo

Apj: Es en serio, acaba de enojarse y tu no le crees, nunca cambias rainbow dash.

Fluttershy( Flshy): Disculpen…

Rd: Asi, pues yo no veo que intentaras ayudar solo te la pasabas criticándome.

Flshy: Disculpen..

SS: ¡Silencio!, no ven lo que pasa tan solo pensar en esa chica nos estamos peleando otra vez no hay que dejar que suceda lo mismo que en la batalla de las bandas asi que vamos air con ellos y hablaremos tranquilos y como amigas, ya.

Flshy: Disculpen…

Rd: Sunset tiene razón.

Apj:Es cierto, lo lamento rainbow dash.

Rd: Descuida, fue mi culpa.

Flshy: Disculpen…

SS: Disculpa fluttershy que es lo que ibas a decir.

Flshy: Que Sonata y ese chico ya se fueron

TODAS MIRAN DONDE LA CAFETERIA Y VEN QUE ZACK Y SONATA SE ESTAN LLENDO A CLASES

SS: Bueno, tendremos que hablar con ellos en la salida.

Apj: Yo no puedo tengo que cosechar las manzanas de mi huerto

Rd: Yo tengo práctica de futbol.

Rty: Yo tengo alistar una línea para un diseñador que está en Manhattan

Pkp: Y o tengo que alistar unas fiestas porque me van a comprar una mascota real pueden créelo tendrá patas, cabeza, cola y eso.

Flshy: Yo tengo que ir al refugio de animales.

SS: Entonces lo haremos mañana de acuerdo.

Todas: De acuerdo

MIENTRAS EN LA HORA DE SALIDA ZACK FUE A BUSCAR A SONATA PORQUE LE TENIA UNA SORPRESA.

Z: ¡Sonata, Sonata, Sonata!, (mente: donde estará)

S: Estoy aquí.

Z: Hola Sonata te tengo una sorpresa pensé en una idea que te ayudara a recuperar a tus amigas.

S: En serio cual es

Z: Mira encontré este mapa con todos los colegios que están por Canterlot High tal vez alguno de los alumnos la vio pasar por allí solo tendremos que preguntarles.

S: Que bien (emocionada)

Z: Mañana podemos hacerlo después de la escuela, que te parece.

S: Si, voy a recuperar a mis amigas (le da un abrazo a zack)

ELLOS SE QUEDAN EN SILENCIO UN MOMENTO

Z: Sonata, ah…me preguntaba…si…bueno…quieres que te acompañe a casa ( un poco sonrojado)

S: Lo siento no puedes

Z: A disculpa por preguntar.

S: No, no me molesta es solo que no tengo casa (sonriendo)

Z: ¡Que!

SIGIENTE CAPITULO: CAPITULO 4: LA CRUZADA

ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y TRATARE DE SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS 1 VEZ CADA DOS SEMANAS

RECUERDEN QUE USTEDES DECIDEN SI LA HISTORIA CONTINUA.

Por si acaso dudas soy hombre solo que elegí el personaje de sonata porque me pareció adorable en rainbow rocks.


	4. LA CRUZADA

LA ÚLTIMA VEZ:

ZACK (Z) Y SONATA(S) ESTABAN ALMORZONDO CUANDO LAS MANE7 INTERROGARON A ZACK EL DEFENDIO A SONATA Y LE DIJO A SONATA QUE TENIA UN PLAN PARA RECUPERRAR A SUS AMIGAS PERO A ZACK LE PREOCUPO ALGO.

Z: ¡Que! No tienes donde vivir Sonata

S: Bueno no exactamente la ultima vez dormí en esas almohadas negras de por haya pero apestaban un poco

Z: ¿Almohadas negras? (se queda pensando un momento), ¡dormiste en la basura!

S: No me grites por favor, te pareces a aria siempre gritándome

Z: Perdón, discúlpame, no pensé en lo que decía prometo que no lo volveré a hacer es que me sorprende que no tengas un hogar

S: Bueno antes estaba con mis amigas a cada momento asi que no me preocupaba mucho por eso que digamos.

Z: Han…Sonata que tal si…ah…bueno…si tu quieres…te quedas en mi casa mis padres y mi hermana se fueron hace mucho tiempo y el cuarto de mi hermana esta libre.

S: Buenooooo…está bien pero adonde se fueron tus padres a otro país o a un mundo interdimensional donde todos son zombies y cosas así.

Z: Eres graciosa, están en otro país jeje (creo que no se dio cuenta que mis padres y mi hermana murieron hace años, mejor para que no se preocupe)

Entonces Sonata, nos vamos.

S: ¡Claro!

SONATA Y ZACK SE DIRIJIERON A CASA CONTANDOSE ANECDOTAS E HISTORIAS DE SU PASADO

S: Y entonces el cabello de Aria se quedo atorado en la secadora una vez

Z: Jajajajaja que graciosom vaya tus amigas parecen excelente compañía aun me pregunto porque se separaron

S: No quiero volver a hablar de eso (se entristece un poco)

Z: Lo siente. Mira ya llegamos hogar dulce hogar.

LA CASA ERA DE 2 PISOS DE COLOR BLANCO 4 VENTANAS AL FRENTE Y UNA AZOTEA

S: ¡Guau! Tu casa es increíble en serio voy a vivir ahí

Z: Si, te diré donde está la habitación de mi hermana y vamos a dormir creo que se nos paso el tiempo al estar contando todas eses historias jeje.

S: Muy bien, estoy emocionada volveré a ver a mis amigas siiiiiiiiiii

Z: Si Me alegro por ti (mente: ojala funcione el plan odiaría ver a sonata decepcionada)

SONATA Y ZACK SE FUERON A DORMIR EN SUS RESPECTIVAS HABITACIONES Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE ZACK SE LEVANTO TEMPRANO PARA IR A PREPARAR EL DESAYUNO

Z: ¡Sonata! Ya está listo el desayuno

S: Mira encontré esto en el cajón de tu hermana que decía: ropa nueva

SONATA BAJO DE LAS ESCALERAS CON UNA BLUSA Y FALDA ROSA, UNA CHAQUETA MORADA SUS DOS BRAZALETES, BOTAS VIOLETA Y EL PELO LACIO.

S: Me gusta bastante esto que tal

Z: Te ves hermosa

S: Que?

Z: Ahh…digo…este…estas…bien.

SONATA Y ZACK TERMINARON DE DESAYUNAR Y FUERON A LA ESCUELA ACORDANDO QUE SE VERIAN EN EL EN LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO

Z: Sonata por aquí ( le señala la mesa)

S: ¡Hola Zack!

Z: Hola, bueno repasemos el plan a la salida iremos a buscar en cada escuela a los alrededores y buscaremos a tus amigas, disculpa por no preguntar antes pero ¿Cómo son ellas?

S: Ahh ellas son…bueno una tiene el pelo como brócoli pero naranja y la otra tiene unas coletas moradas y es gritona.

Z: Bien…les diremos eso a los alumnos y las buscaremos

MIENTRAS EN UNA MESA MAS LEJANA ADIVINEN QUIENES LOS VIGILABAN

Sunset shimmer(SS): Muy bien segunda oportunidad esta vez hay que hacerlo tranquilamente a la hora de salida donde hay más tiempo entiendes Rainbow Dash(Rd)

Rd: Entiendo lo arruine la ultima vez pero descuiden mis labios están sellados esta vez

Pinkie pie( Pkp): Rainbow dah no puedes cellarte la boca como vas a comer.

LUEGO EN LA HORA DE SALIDA ZACK Y SONATA ESTABAN BAJO LA ESCALERA DONDE SE CONOCIERON (CAP 2)

Z: Bien comenzaremos por esta calle y recorreremos todas las escuelas si nos alcance el tiempo.

S: Muy bien gracias, gracias por ayudarme a recuperar a mis amigas

Z: No hay problema sonata

DE PRONTO LAS MANE7 SE ACERCAN A ELLOS

S: Son ustedes ( las mira un poco triste por el recuerdo)

SS: Oye amiga lamentamos lo de ayer pero pensé que esta vez podíamos hablar tranquilamente sobre…ahh…ella.

Z: No es ella es Sonata y no me van a convencer a abandonarla (agarra a Sonata y se va)

Rd: Bueno al menos yo no lo arruine esta vez

MIENTRAS SONATA Y ZACK SE VAN Y SE ALEJAN LOS MAS POSIBLE DE LAS MANE7

S: (llorando u poco) eran ellas.

Z: Descuida sonata todo está bien, que tal si empezamos a buscar a tus amigas

S: Si

SONATA Y ZACK PREGUNTARON POR TODAS LA ESCUELAS QUE PASABAN PERO NADIE HABIA VISTO A ADAGIO O ARIA EL TIEMPO VOLABA Y LA NOCHE SE ACERCABA Y CADA VEZ MAS LAS ESPERANZAS DE ENCONTRAR A SUS ANIGAS SE ESFUMABAN, BUENO O ESO PENSABAN DE PRONTO SUCEDIÓ UN EVENTO QUE CAMBIARIA TODO EN SUS VIDAS.

Z: Lo lamento Sonata te falle, no hemos visto a tus amigas en todo el dia.

S: Descuida lo intentaremos mañana no te preocupes gracias por todo

SONATA ABRAZA A ZACK CON FUERZA PARA REANIMARLO ENTONCES ZACK SE QUEDA MIRANDOLA UN RATO

Z: Sonata quiero decirte algo

S: Que cosa

Z: Bueno…la cosa es que

?: Hola como están

Z: Quien eres

S: Me pareces familiar

?: Solo digamos que. Somos amigos ( extiende su mano)

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: CAPITULO 5: ZACK, NO ME DEJES

BUENO AMIGAS AQUIE ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y RECUERDEN QUE USTEDES DECIDEN SI LA HISTORIA SIGUE O NO

NOTA: Estoy pensando trabajar en otra historia y siquieren me pueden decir que genero quieren que sea


	5. ZACK, NO ME DEJES

LA ULTIMA VEZ ZACK (Z) Y SONATA (S) ESTABAN BUSCANDO A ADAGIO Y ARIA SIN NADA DE SUERTE HASTA QUE OCURRIO ALGO INESPERADO

?: Solo digamos que somos amigos

Z: A que se refiere…ahh… ¿señor?

S: Me parece conocido o me estoy confundiendo con el señor de los tacos

Z: Sonata, hay que alejarnos no confió en él

?: Muy bien basta de formalidades ire al grano denme todo lo que tengan (les apunta con una pistola)

S: Uhhhh que lindo juguete como juegas con eso

Z: No queremos tener problemas además no tenemos nada de dinero o joyas

Ladron: Si no tienen nada al menos me llevare a la chica para "divertirme" (le agarra la mano a Sonata)

S: ¡Oye suéltame!

Z: No le toques ni un solo pelo ( se lanza hacia el ladron tirándole la pistola)…Sonata corre vuelve a casa

S: No te voy a dejar solo

Z: Por favor Sonata es por tu bien y además tu me gus…

ANTES DE QUE TERMINARA LA ORACION EL LADRON AGARRA LA PISTOLA Y LE DISPARA A ZACK ABAJO DEL CORAZON, DEJANDOLO CASI MUERTO EL LADRON HUYE Y SONATA SE ACERCA HACIA EL

S: ¿Zack?m estas bien puedes despertar

Z: … … … …

S: ¡Zack despierta que te pasa!

ENTONCES LA GENTE SE ACERCA A VER LO OCURRIDO Y LLAMAN A UNA AMBULANCIA LA CUAL LLEGA A AYUDAR

Paramedicos: Este chico está mal tenemos que llevarlo al hospital (lo suben a la camilla)

S: (sollozando) Zack…por favor… despierta… esto ya no es divertido (sube ala ambulancia junto con zack)

EN EL HOSPITAL LOS DOCTORES HACIAN TODO LO POSIBLE PARA ENCONTRAR LA BALLA EN SU PECHO Y MIENTRAS SONATA VEIA TODOS LOS HORRIBLES METODOS QUE LE HACIAN AL CUERPO DE ZACK

S: Que le están haciendo a zack

Doctor: Descuida niña todo va a estar bien (asustada)

LUEGO DE UNA LARGA SERIE DE OPERACIONES LOGRAN CURAR A ZACK PERO A QUE COSTO

EL DOCTOR ENTTRA A LA HABITACION DE ZACK DONDE ESTABA SONATA SENTADA JUNTO A EL

S: Que paso ya lo curaron verdad entonces porque no despierta

Doctor: Lamento decirle que su amigo esta en un estado de coma temporal

S Que es eso

Doctor: Significa que su amigo estará durmiendo por un largo tiempo

S: ¡Zack Despierta!

SONATA SE QUEDO JUNTO A ZACK DURANTE UNA SEMANA LAS 24 HORAS NO LO DEJABA EN NINGUN MOMENTO HASTA QUE

S: Zack que te pasa porque estas haciendo esos ruidos tan raros

ZACK SE MOVIA POR TODA LA CAMA SIN SENTIDO ASI QUE SONATA LLAMO POR TELEFONO AL DOCTOR Y LE EXPLICA LO SUCEDIDO

Doctor: Esta ahogándose aire voy en camino (cuelga)

S: Zack calmate ¡despierta despierta despierta por favor!

PERO EL NO CONTESTABA SEGUIA AHOGANDOSE Y SONATA NO SABIA QUE HACER

S: Que hago que hago zack necesita aire... (pensando)… ya se talvez yo pueda darle aire

SONATA SE ACERCO A ZACK Y LE DUI RESOIRACION BOCA A BOCA Y ZACK SE EMPEZABA A CALMAR PERO SONATA SINTIO ALGO MAS CON ESE BESO…

ENTONCES LLEGO EL DOCTOR

Doctor: Como está el paciente

S: Esta mejor (un poco tímida)

Doctor: ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

S: Le di aire

DE PRONTO ZACK EMPIEZA A ABRIR LOS OJOS

Z: Sonata eres tu

S: Zack al fin despertaste (llorando) pensé que te habías ido como mis amigas por favor no me dejes otra vez

Z: Descuida no lo hare (la abraza) nunca mas

SONATA SE QUEDO CON ZACK HASTA QUE TERMINARA DE RECUPERARSE MIENTRAS ELLA LE CONTABA LO QUE HAVIA OCURRIDO Y COMO LOS "DOCTORES "LO SALVARON DE AHOGARSE

Z: Vaya en serio pase por todo eso

S: Si fue horrible yo veía como operaban y habrían tu cuerpo pensé que no vivirías

Z: Bueno al menos los doctores me lograron salvar cuando me ahogue

S: Siiiiiiiii… los doctores (ustedes ya saben que paso)

Z: Pero hay algo que no me que da claro como llegaron tan rápido si dijiste que lo llamaste por teléfono nadie es tan rápido

S: Es que estaba cerca jejeje (nerviosa).Pasando a otro tema que era lo que me querías decirme cuando te desmayaste (entusiasmada)

Z: ¿YO? Ahhh…bueno…era que...ya sabes… que… eres una buena amiga (nervioso)

S: Ahh…si…tu también eres mi amigo (un poco decepcionada)

ZACK TERMINO DE RECUPERARSE Y EL Y SONATA FUERON A LA ESCUELA COMO CUALQUIER DIA NORMAL PERO ALGO HABIA CAMBIADO SE SENTIA QUE ELLOS DOS YANO ERAN LOS MISMOS ALGO HABIA DESPERTADO DENTRO DE ELLOS ALGO QUE LOS HACIA SENTIR NERVIOSOS CUANDO ESTABAN CERCA

PERO ESO NO DURARIA MUCHO, EN LA PUERTA DE LA ESCUELA ALGUIEN LOS ESPERABA

Sunset Shimmer: ¡hooooolaaaaa!, siep lo que paso lo lamentamos mucho todos, en serio. Además tenemos que hablar

SONATA Y ZACK SE ACERCABAN LENTAMENTE A ELLA

Z Y S: Hola

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: CAPITULO 5: PERDONANOS

MENSAJE:

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SE QUE DE REPENTE ESTE UN POCO ABURRIDO ME TOMARE UN TIEMPO PARA PODER PENSAR COMO CONTINUAR Y YA TERMINAR LA HISTORIA PERO DECUIDEN FALTAN COMO 8 CAPITULOS MAS PARA QUE TERMINE PERO GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR LES DIGO ADIOS.


	6. PERDONANOS

LA ULTIMA VEZ VIMOS QUE ZACK (Z) CASI NO SE SALVA PORQUE SE AHOGABA PERO SONATA (S) NO PERDIO LA ESPERANZA Y LE DIO AIRE PARA QUE RESPIRE LUEGO DE QUE SE RECUPERASE ÉL Y SONATA VAN A LA ESCUELA DE NUEVO PERO ALGUIEN LOS ESPERABA

Sunset Shimmer (SS): Holaaaaaaaaa (saludando)

S: No, no ella otra vez

Z: tranquila Sonata esta vez tienes que afrontarla (trata de agarrarle la mano pero no puede)

S: Si está bien (un poco nerviosa)

ZACK Y SONATA SE ACERCARON A SUNSET SHIMMER LA CUAL QUERIA HABLAR CON ELLOS

SS: Se lo que sucedió y me alegro de que estés bien Zack pero no vine solo para eso quiero hablar con ustedes en especial contigo Sonata ( la mira)

Z: Si tienes que hablar con ella yo tengo que escuchar también

S: Si él es mi nov…digo…mi mejor amigo tiene que saberlo (un poco timida)

SS: Esta bien lo que quería decir es que … ah… bueno… lo siento.

S Y Z: ¡¿Qué?!

SS: Si, en nombre de todas mis amigas quisiera disculparme por pensar mal, por creer que planeabas cosas malas asi como antes. Pensé que usarías a Zack para hacer nuevos planes y eso pero me equivoque por un momento estaba creyendo lo que me decían pero ahora tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Quieres ser nuestra amiga?

S: Bueno…no estoy segura, después de que tú y tus amigas ahuyentaron a mis amigas no creo poder soportarlo

Z: Vamos Sonata no suena mal este podría ser un buen comienzo (la toma de la mano)

S: (alejándose) Si, si tienes razón creo que está bien (sonrojada)

SS: Excelente vamos a decirle a las demás la gan noticia

Z: Espera, no le dijiste a las demás sobre esto

SS: Bueno creí que lo entenderían, descuiden ellas son amables.

SUNSET, ZACK Y SONATA ENTRAN A LA ESCULEA PARA VER Y HABLAR CON LA MANE6 PERO PODRIA DECIRSE QUE HA HABIDO MEJORES PRESENTACIONES

Rainbow Dash(Rd): ¡Que hiciste que! ( mirando a sunset)

SS: Sonata es nuestra amiga ahora no es genial

Rd: No, no lo es, que no sabes lo que hizo en la batalla de las bandas.

Pinkie Pie (Pkp): Uh…uh…uh..uh preguntame yo me la se, yo me la se (levantando la mano)

Applejack(Apj): No es enserio pinkie

SS: Se lo que hizo, todas lo sabemos, pero no hay que darle otra oportunidad como a mi, ella ya no es mala

Rd: Bien, pero si esto sale mal será tu culpa.

Pkp: ¡Espera dijiste nueva amiga!

EMOCIONADA PINKIE SE ACERCA A SONATA Y EMPIEZA A SALUDARLA SIN PARAR

Pkp: Hola soy pinkie pie, no es gracioso mi nombre suena como un postre pero eso ya los sabias aunque sabria rico tener un pie ahora espera hablo de mi nombre o un pastel que raro a veces no estiendo lo que hablo, sabes que seria mas raro ser un poni en un mundo totalmente paralelo oh espera tengo una miga que es asi espero que no este esuchando pero es increíble que vayas a ser nuestra amiga me emociona mucho pero sabes que es mas emocionante…

Apj: Suficiente pinkie la vas a marear ( la separa de sonata)

Pkp: Upsi, creo que me pase con la bienvenida

Apj: Un gusto conocerte formalmente y sin tener que pelear Sonata soy Applejack

Fluttershy( Flshy): Hola soy fluttershy me alegra que seas nuestra amiga (un poco tímida)

Rarity(Rty): Hola, soy Rarity y quien es el guapo a tu lado

Z: ¿Qué?

Apj: Basta rarity estamos presentándonos no coqueteando, haber rainbow dash preséntate

Rd: Hola ( medio molesta)

S: Me da mucho gusto conocerlas al fin de una manera menos agresiva, no puedo creerlo ahora engo nuevas amigas( llora de felicidad)

TODAS EMPIEZAN A ABRAZARSE MENOS RAINBOW DASH PORQUE TODAVIA NO CONFIABA EN SONATA NI TAMPOCO ZACK PORQUE QUERIA DEJAR ESTE MOMENTO PARA SONATA

SS: Me alegro que todas estemos bien, ahora que tal si volvemos a clases y hablamos en el almuerzo

Todas: Bien

CADA UNO FUE A SU SALON DE CLASES Y DESPUES CUANDO EMPEZO EL ALMUERZO LAS MANE7, SONATA Y ZACK SE SENTARON TODOS EN UNA MESA A PESAR DE QUE ALGUNOS DE LA ESCUELA TODABIA DUDABAN DE LA REFORMACION DE SONATA A ELLA NO LE IMPORTABA Y SE ALEGRABA DE ESTAR JUNTO A AMIGOS ENTONCES RARITY SE ACERCA HACIA ZACK

Rty: Y dime Zack ¿Tienes novia?

Apj: Vamos rarity es obvio que esta con Sonata deja de molestarlo

Z: ¡QUE! No… no es… ah…bueno…podría decirse que

Apj: Tranquilo amigo era una broma

Z: Si jajaja una broma (*es imposible que una chica tan linda como sonta este conimigo)

NOTA: (*)= (significa que está hablando en la mente)

S: Buena broma Apj (*Claro como si zack quisiera a una tonta)

Rty: Entonces estas disponible zack

Z: Bueno podría decirse que si…aunque…

Rty: ¡Perfecto! Que tal si vamos a comprar un helado o algo aguna vez

Z: Bueno… (mira a sonata)

S: Ahh…Zack…este recuerda que tenemos que volver a casa

Z: Si es cierto, lo siento rarity no voy a tener tiempo

Rty: Bueno, no importa será para la otra (sonriendo)

SS: Espera, Sonata no tiene hogar

S: Bueno es que antes estaba con mis amigas todo el tiempo y …

Rd: Que, hacías planes para armar caos

Flshy: Rainbow dash no tienes que ser grosera sonata ahora es una de nosotras

SS: Exacto, pero me parece muy mal que no tengas hogar que ta si nos turnamos para convivir con Sonata una noche

Pkp: me parece bien

Apj: Ok, me serviría algo de ayuda

Rty: Creo que necesito una nueva modelo para mis vestidos, así que está bien

Flshy: Creo que seria buena compañía

SS: Genial tomaremos turnos y se quedara en nuestra casa en la noche,yo tomare el primer turno, Pinkie el segundo, AJ el tercero, Rarity el cuarto, Fluttershy el quinto y rainbow al final

Rd: No cuentes con ello ni loca dejaría que ella este en mi casa

SS: Pero somos amigas

S: Descuida sunset si rainbow dahs no quieres que valla esta bien, que te parece la idea zack

Z: Bueno creo que esta bien por mientras vere si logro conseguir un lugar par ti sola sonata

S: Gracias zack (lo abraza)

UN SILENCIO INCOMODO APARAECE EN EL LUGAR

SS: Bueno entonces asi quedamos

Todas: Bien

MIENTRAS EN LA SALIDA TODO EL MUNDO SE VA SUS CASAS Y SONATA SE VA A LA CASA DE ZACK POR ULTIMA VEZ

Z: Vamos Sonata mañana vas con sunset

S: Bien

ZACK Y SONATA VAN A CASA MIENTRAS CAE EL ATARDECER

Pkp: Ahhhhhh. No creen que se ven lindos caminando juntos lectores de este fanfic en serio creo que serán novios y saben que mas a dentro de 2 meses a sonata….

Apj: Pinkie deja de hablar con los espectadores

Pkp: Upsi

LA PROXIMA: CAPITULO 7: UNA NOCHE CON MIS AMIGAS

MENSAJE:

BUENO AMIGOS AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, LAMENTO NO HABER ESCRITO EN CASI UN MES ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA PERO AHORA TENGO TODO PLANEADO PARA EL FANFIC INCLUYENDO EL FINAL PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN AUN FALTA MUCHO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO AMI SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR

ME DESPIDO.


	7. UNA NOCHE CON MIS AMIGAS

EN EL CAPITULO ANERIOR ZACK (Z) HABIA SALIDO DEL HOSPITAL Y SUNSET SHIMMER LE PIDIO A SONATA (S) EN QUE SEA SU AMIGA, NO TODAS ESTUVIERON DE ACUERDO PERO AL FINAL TODO RESULTO BIEN PARA SONATA AHORA SONATA TIENE QUE VIVIR CON CADA UNA DE SUSU AMIGAS.

LUEGO DE LA PROPUESTA DE SUNSET SHIMMER ZACK Y SONATA FUERON A CASA PARA QUE ELLA ALISTE SUS COSAS

Z: Bueno Sonata ve a tu cuarto alista la ropa que necesites no ve va a molestar, tratare de buscarte un hogar antes de que termines de vivir con tus amigas

S: Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho Zack…ahh…mejor voy a arriba.

SONATA FUE A SU CUARTO A ALISTAR SUS COSAS Y ZACK SE QUEDO SOLO EN LA SALA

Z: -Fue grato tener a Sonata aquí, pero creo que antes de irse debería decirle sobre lo que me hace sentir cuando estoy con ella…

-no, no, no que estoy haciendo no puedo decir eso,

-qué tal si me dice que no, porque estoy así somos amigos eso y nada más, pero tengo que ser sincero con ella

MIENTRAS TANTO SONATA ALISTABA SUS COSAS EN SU CUARTO

S: Me alegro de que al fin tenga amigas de nuevo pero voy a extrañar estar con Zack

-Tal vez debería decirle lo que hice cuando él estaba en cama en el hospital (se sonroja)

-No, no puedo decirlo, pensara mal de mí aunque tal vez debería explicarle que me siento extraña cuando estoy junto a él

Z y S: Solo espero decir lo correcto

ENTONCES SONATA BAJA DE SU CUARTO CON SU MALETA LISTA Y HUBO UN SILENCIO INCOMODO EN EL LUGAR

Z y S: Necesito decirte algo

Z: Tu primero

S: No tu primero

Z y S: Esta bien yo comienzo, deja de repetir lo que digo, ya basta jajajajaja

Z: Muy bien yo te lo digo

-Ahh…Sonata quería decirte que…bueno cuando yo estoy contigo me siento…ahh bueno (nervioso)

S: Si, sí, sí, yo también te iba de decir que cuando estoy a tu lado siento cosas…ahh…extrañas.

Z: Bueno lo que quería decirte era que tú me gus… …

DE REPENTE SUNSET SHIMMER (SS) ABRE LA PUERTA DE LA CASA

SS: ¡Oye Sonata vine a recogerte antes para pasar más tiempo juntas!, ohhhh…a este… ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Z: Que no, no, no nada todo está bien…bueno… adiós Sonata

S: Si,…Adiós

SONATA SALE DE LA CASA JUNTO CON SUNSET SHIMMER PARA IR A VIVIR A SU CASA

S: Oye espera olvide algo

SOANTA VA CORRIENDO DE NUEVO A LA CASA Y SE ACERCA HACIA ZACK

S: Muchas gracias por todo Zack (le da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha)

Z: Adiós,… Sonata

ZACK SE QUEDA MIRANDO MIENTRAS SONATA SE VA ALEJANDO

SS: Por cierto Sonata, que fue lo que olvidaste

S: Ahh…que…no nada nada importante

LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS CAMINANDO SONATA LLEGA A LA CASA DE SUNSET

SS: Bienvenida a mi hogar, mis amigas la consiguieron una vez que deje de ser…ya sabes…mala

ERA UNA CASA DE UN PISO SIMPLE DE COLO AMARILLO 2 VENTANAS, UNA PUERTA Y UN SIGNO DE SOL EN LA PARED

S: Valla es muy linda

SS: Lo es verdad, yo misma pinte el sol cuando me la dieron

SONATA Y SUNSET ENTRAN A LA CASA Y SE ALISTA PARA TENER UNA PILLAMADA

YA DE NOCHE SUNSET EMPIEZA A HABLAR CON SONATA

SS: Dime Sonata, porque tus amigas se alejaron de ti, les hiciste algo o ellas te dejaron

S: Si tuviera que decirlo creo que sería por la culpa de tus amigas y tú, ya que Adagio se mostró muy enojada al ver que nuestro plan fracaso y luego, luego (empieza a entristecerse)

SS: O, disculpa no quería hacerte recordar ese momento, que tal si mejor vamos a divertirnos, ¿sí?

S: Si, está bien (le gruje el estómago) está bien si comemos algo primero

SS: Si, claro que quieres

S: ¡TACOS!

SS: Creo que podría pedir algunos

SUNSET Y SONATA SE DIVIRTIERON TODA LA NOCHE VIENDO PELICULAS, JUGANDO Y CONTANDO EXPERIENCIAS Y EMPEZARON A PREPARARSE PARA DORMIR EN SUS BOLSAS DE DORMIR

S: Gracias por prestarme esta bolsa de dormir y esta pijama

SS: De nada

S: Dime tu porque te volviste buena, la información que escuchamos en la escuela no fue muy clara

SS: Ahh, eso, bueno podría decirse que me Twilight y las demás me hicieron ver la verdad y que lo que había hecho estaba mal

S: Y como se sintió eso

SS: Como si un arcoíris me cayera encima

S Y SS: Ja ja ja ja ja ja

SS: Y dime tu y Zack, ¿desde cuándo son novios?

S: (sonrojada), yo, que, no, no somos, bueno no estaría mal pero es que… … … … … solo somos amigos

SS: Tranquila solo bromeaba, es que se veían muy lindos juntos

S: Si, que gracioso (calmada), que tal si vamos a dormir

SS: Si tienes razón (bosteza) ya es muy tarde, recuerda que mañana te toca ir a la casa de Pinkie (bostezo). Buenas noches Sonata

S: Lo espero con ansias (bosteza). Buenas noches Sunset.

SONATA DUERME TRANQUILA Y FELIZ PERO PENSANDO EN LO QUE SUNSET LE HABIA DICHO SOBRE ZACK. A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE SONATA Y SUNSET SE LEVANTAN Y SE ALISTAN PARA IR A LA ESCUELA

SS: Vamos Sonata, ya es tarde

S: Si ya voy

SONATA Y SUNSET SE VAN CORRIENDO A LA ESUCUELA, SUNSET SE ADELANTA Y SIN DARSE CUENTA DEJA A SONATA ATRÁS, SOLA

S: Sunset…espera…no….me…dejes (cansada)

Z: Hola Sonata, no deberías apresurarte

S: ¡Zack!, ha… hola ¿cómo estás? (se arregla toda su ropa)

Z: Bien, y dime ¿Cómo te fue en casa de Sunset?

S: La pase genial vimos películas, nos tomamos foto, jugamos y hoy después de la escuela ire a casa de Pinkie pie

Z: Si lo sé y dime de que hablaron

S: Bueno de nuestros recuerdos, de cómo me volvi buena y de… … … … (Un poco sonrojada), bueno ya sabes cosas

Z: Que bien, bueno hay que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde

S: Sí

SONATA Y ZACK SE APRESURAN EN LLEGAR A LA ESCUELA Y ALLI SE ENCUENTRAN CON SUNSET SHIMMER

SS: Sonata, disculpa no me percate que te quedaste atrás

S: Descuida, Zack me acompaño para llegar

SS: Gracias, Zack, siempre estas allí para ella

Z: ¿A qué te refieres?

SS: Ohhh…nada en especial

TODOS ENTRAN A LA ESCUELA SE SALUDAN CON SUS AMIGAS Y ENTRAN A CLASES, DEPUES DE LA ESCUELA TODOS SE REUNEN EN EL PARQUE

SS: Bueno Pinkie te toco estar con Sonata hoy

Pinkie Pie (Pkp): Siiiii, vamos a hacer cosas muy divertidas, como pasear por la plaza, hablar con mis muchos amigos, ver películas, comer dulces, jugar con mis juguetes, hablar por teléfono, comer más dulces, tocar instrumentos, pintarnos las uñas, hablar de chicos, comer aún más dulces y ….( le tapan la boca)

Applejack(Apj): Muy bien Pinkie suficiente, creo que ya entendió

S: Estoy emocionada por pasar la noche en tu ca… (Pinkie la jala del brazo)

Pkp: Siiii, vamos no hay que perder ni un segundo

S: (desde lejos) Adiós amigas, Adiós Zack

Z: ¡Adiós Sonata, que la pases bien!

Rarity (Rty): Vaya Pinkie en serio estaba emocionada

Oye Zack si sigues alejándote de Sonata voy a tener que tomar su lugar

Z: No entiendo

Rty: Tú sabes de lo que hablo

Apj: Ya deja de molestarlo Rarity

TODAS SE DESPIDEN Y SOLO ZACK Y RAINBOW DASH SE QUEDAN EN EL PARQUE

Rainbow Dash (Rd): Oye Zack

Z: Que ocurre Rainbow

Rd: En serio, tú crees que no se nota que te gusta Sonata

Z: (sonrojado), Que … … yo … … gustarme ella … …no … …solo somos amigos

Rd: Aja si, mira si en serio quieres gustarle no puede estar pegado junto a ella todo el tiempo. Dale algo de espacio que disfrute lo demás sin ti

Z: Estas segura

Rd: En serio crees que te mentiría, mira lo que debes hacer es (le habla en el oído)

Z: Entiendo, nos vemos rainbow, gracias

Rd: Adiós, (en la mente: si lo separa de Sonata será más fácil que ella se valla, sé que trama algo y no puedo arriesgar a mis amigas con ella aquí)

LA PROXIMA:

CAPITULO 8: UNA NOCHE CON MIS AMIGAS PARTE 2

BUENO AMIGOS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, RECUERDEN QUE USTEDES SON LOS QUE DECIDEN SI LA HISTORIA SIGUE O NO, NOS VEMOS, NO SE OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y DIGANLE A OTROS SOBRE EL FANFIC

DE PARTE DE SONATA: ¡Adiós!, me gustan los tacos.


	8. UNA NOCHE CON MIS AMIGAS PARTE 2

EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO SONATA(S) SE HABIA DIVERTIDO CON SUNSET SHIMMER Y ERA TURNO DE PINKIE PIE ESTAR CON SONATA EN CASA, SOANATA SENTIA QUE POR FIN ERA FELIZ DE NUEVO PERO ALGUIEN NO CONFIABA AUN EN LA PALABRA DE SONATA

Pinkie Pie (Pkp): (jalando el brazo a Sonata) Nos vamos a divertir mucho en mi casa jugaremos cartas, veremos televisión, te hare pedicura y manicure veremos películas, contaremos nuestras esperanzas, hablaremos de chicos y…

S: Si, Pinkie suena divertido pero tú casa no queda para el otro lado

PINKIE PIE SE QUEDA PENSANDO UN RATO

Pkp: Verdad, no, u psi (la jala del brazo y se dirige corriendo a su casa)

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS

Pkp: Ya llegamos este es mi hogar

S: Guau,…, parece un pastelillo

Pkp: En serio (muerde una pared), blag, pero no sabe a uno

S y Pkp: Jajajajajajaja

Pkp: Bien pasa tenemos un montón de cosas de que hacer Sonata

S: Guau tu casa es aún más bonita por dentro que por fuera es tan adora… … … ¡aahahahahaha!

-Que es esa cosa

APARECE UN MINILAGARTO ENFRENTE DE SONATA

Pkp: Que, eso, es mi mascota Gummy, me dio la idea es vez que estábamos con mis amigas y fluttershy abrazaba un peluche que se parecía a un lagarto y pensé porque no tener uno de verdad

S: Ya sé, ya sé, ya sé, no tiene dientes y por eso lo conservas que ingenioso

Pkp: ¿Dientes?, o, no, si tiene dientes para mordiendo cosas todo el tiempo, mira (muestra su brazo con tres mordidas), pero se tranquiliza cuando lo meto en su jaula.

S: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que no me muerda, que no me muerda.

Pkp: Tranquila, Gummy, ven hermoso (Gummy la mira se acerca)

-Bien hecho Gummy me escuchaste esta vez (lo agarra y lo pone en su jaula)

-Toma Gummy ten unos dulces para tranquilizarte

-Bueno en que estábamos, así vamos a divertirnos

S: Verdad, no dijiste que jugaríamos

Pkp: Si tengo un montón de juegos de mesa

SONATA Y PINKIE PIE JUGARON VARIOS JUEGOS DE MESA DURANTE HORAS, LUEGO VIERON UNA PELICULA COMIENDO DULCES, SE PINTARON LAS UÑAS COMIENDO DULCES FUERON AL BAÑO COMIENDO DULCES

PkP: Oye narrador, ni yo como dulces en ese lugar

UPS, LO SIENTO PINKIE, BUENO SE DIVIRTIERON MUCHO

S: Ayyy, me duele el estomago

Pkp: En serio, que extraño porque yo como esa misma cantidad todos los días

S: (bosteza), Oye pinkie no es u poco tarde

Pkp: ¿Tarde? , Vamos amiga la noche es joven

-Y se hablemos de nuestras experiencias

-Yo primero. Hubo una vez en el que fui con mis amigas a un parque de diversiones y rainbow dijo, vamos a diveritrinos y fluttershy dijo, si, y rarity empozo a hablar de moda, applejack se quedó con twilight enseñándole como usar el celular y…

2 HORAS DESPUES

Pkp: … … y al final nos quedamos en la rueda de la fortuna mirando la luna y yo pensaba, como vamos a bajar de aquí, que te pareció

S: (Dormida)… … … … … ah, que disculpa pinkie, ya puedes empezar tu historia

Pkp: ¿Segura? Bueno, estábamos mis amigas en…

SUENA LA ALARMA MARCANDO LA 11:00 PM

Pkp: Vaya parece que ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, toma te presto esta bolsa de dormir

S: Gracias, si tienes razón

Pkp: Buenas Noches, que sueñes con Zack (Z)

S: ¡¿Qué?!

Pkp: Solo bromeo, tranquila. Duerme bien

-Un consejo, si te encuentras con mi hermana cuando te despiertes en la madrugada no te asustes sí, porque la última vez que sucedió roca no pudo dormir en 1 semana

S: ¿Quién es roca?

Pkp: La mascota de mi hermana

S: Aaaaa, ya entendí, se llamó roca porque es color plomo

Pkp: No

S: Porque su actitud es dura

Pkp: No

S: Ya me confundí

Pkp: No tontita es una roca

S: Y también tiene dientes (un poco temerosa)

Pkp: jajajajaja eres graciosa Sonata, buenas noches

S: Si buenas noches

SONATA Y PINKIE PIE SE FUERON A DORMIR TRANQUILAMENTE SONATA SE ALEGRABA DE CADA VEZ CONOCER MAS SOBRE SUS AMIGAS

AL DIA SIGUIENTE SONATA Y PINKIE SE DESPERTARON PARA IR A LA ESCUELA, DESDE LO LEJOS ZACK ESTABA EN LA ACERA ESPERANDO A SONATA

Z: pensando: me pregunto cómo la habrá pasado Sonata con pinkie, cuanto me gustaría estar con Sonata ahora y decirle lo bella que … … … … espera recuerda lo que te dijo rainbow Sonata necesita tiempo a solas

DESDE LO LEJOS SONATA Y PINKIE LLEGAN CAMINANDO

Pkp: Hola Zack

S: Hola Zack

Z: Hola So… (Pensando: recuerda tienes que ignorarla, piensa, piensa, que hago)

ZACK LAS IGNORA Y SE VA CORRIENDO A LA ESCUELA

S: Que le pasa, porque no me saluda

Pkp: Tranquila, quizá tenía prisa

S: Si eso creo (un poco triste)

LUEGO DE LLEGAR A LA ESCUELA TODAS SE SALUDAN Y ENTRAN A CLASES, EN LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO TODAS SE REUNEN A COMER MENOS ZACK

Sunset Shimmer (SS): Y Sonata como te fue con pinkie

S: Fue…

Pkp: Se divirtió mucho, comimos, bailamos, vimos películas, jugamos, hablamos, cantamos,…

Applejack (Apj): Ya, pinkie no se supone que ella tiene que decirlo con sus propias palabras. Vamos Sonata cuéntanos

S: Me divertí mucho, comimos, bailamos, vimos películas, jugamos,…

Rarity (Rty): Parece que tienen el mismo argumento

Fluttershy (Flshy): Jajaja que gracioso parecen gemelas

S: Disculpen pero alguna de ustedes vio a Zack

Pkp: Es cierto, lo vimos en la mañana pero se fue corriendo

Apj: Yo no lo eh visto

Flshy: Ni yo

Rty: Ni yo he visto a ese galán

Rainbow Dash (Rd): Quizás ya se cansó de ti

S: ¡Que! (preocupada)

SS: Tranquila Sonata, Rainbow no seas tan mala

Rd: Que yo solo decía que como no está tal vez… …

DE REPENTE RAINBOW VE A ZACK A LO LEJOS QUE ESTA APUNTO DE ENTRAR A LA CAFETERIA

Rd: Me disculpan un momento (se para y se va)

SS: Recuerda Sonata ahora le toca a applejack estar contigo después de clases

S: Si será genial, lo espero con ansias (pensando: será verdad que Zack se cansó de mí)

MIENTRAS RAINBOW VA CON ZACK Y LO SACA DE LA CAFETERIA ANTES DE QUE ALGUNA LO VIERA

Z: Hola Rainbow estaba a punto de entrar, que sucede

Rd: No recuerdas lo que te dije tienes que darle espacio a Sonata

Z: pero

Rd: Descuida está funcionando Sonata está muy feliz socializando con nosotras no crees que ya te conocía mucho ahora nos tiene que conocer

Z: Tienes razón

Rd: Ahora escucha lo que tienes que hacer ahora es una cosa, causarle celos

Z: Ni lo pienses, eso nunca ayuda

Rd: Piensa un momento cuando una chica necesita más a alguien, cuando se siente triste, así podrás conquistar a Sonata más rápido no crees

Z: Quizás tengas razón, pero no conozco a nadie para hacer algo así

S: Idéatelas (se va para volver con sus amigas)

ZACK SE QUEDA PENSANDO Y ALA SALIDA APPLEJACK Y SONATA SE VAN A LA GRANJA

Apj: Muy bien Sonata lo primero que haremos es…

S: Guau, nunca había visto una granja real, que lindo árbol, que bonita tierra, que lindos animalitos

Apj: Si es genial no, pero no es todo diversión ay que trabajar

S: Muy bien

Apj: Primero tenemos que bajar las manzanas de los arboles

S: Uno por uno, eso nos tardara una eternidad

Apj: Descuida yo bajo las manzanas y tú las recolectas

S: Y cómo vas a hacer eso

APPLEJACK SE ACERCA AL ARBOL Y LO GOLPEA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS Y TODAS LAS MANZANAS SE CAEN AL SUELO

S: Guau (sorprendida), como hiciste eso

Apj: Se practica, vamos a trabajar

SONATA Y APPLEJACK EMPEZARON A RECOLECTAR LAS MANZANAS HASTA QUE SE HIZO DE TARDE Y DECIDIERON DESCANSAR BAJAO LA SOMBRA DE UN ARBOL

S: Estoy agotada (respirando agitadamente)

Apj: Descuida te acostumbraras

S: … … … (Pensando: Zack, ojala no me hayas dejado sola)

Apj: Te preocupa algo Sonata

S: Ahh… que no nada solo estaba pensando

Apj: Es sobre Zack cierto

S: Si, me siento un poco triste porque últimamente no estoy viendo a zack y no sé porque cada vez que lo veo me siento extraña

Apj: Quizá está ocupado con lo de la casa que te iba a conseguir recuerdas

S: Si, quizás tengas razón

Apj: Te gusta cierto

S: La verdad ni siquiera estoy segura, se supone que somos amigos y si digo algo mal me podría odiar y tal vez él se valla así como mis antiguas amigas, no sé qué hacer soy nueva en todo esto nunca había sentido algo así (un poco desesperada)

Apj: Tranquila Sonata todo se solucionara con el tiempo

S: Alguna vez tú has sentido eso

Apj: ¡Que!, ah, bueno, la verdad, es que, ha (nerviosa)

-No sabría que responderte, creo que ya es tarde vayamos a la granja a dormir

S: Si, está bien

APPLEJACK Y SONATA ENTRAN AL GRANERO A DORMIR EN UNAS CAMAS DE ENO QUE APPLEJACK HABIA CONSTRUIDO

Apj: Buenas noches Sonata, recuerda que la escuela está un poco lejos de aquí haci que nos despertaremos temprano

S: Entiendo, buenas noches y gracias por esta experiencia en la granja a pesar de que fue trabajo me divertí mucho.

Apj: No es nada, bueno vamos a dormir

SONATA Y APPLEJACK DURMIERON PLACIDAMENTE, MIENTRAS ZACK ESTABA EN CASA PENSANDO EN EN LO QUE RAINBOW LE HABIA DICHO

Z: Que es lo que voy a hacer ahora no conozco a nadie que me ayudara a causarle celos a Sonata, … … … … … … ... espera un minuto

ZACK AGARRA EL TELEFONO Y MARCA UN NUMERO

Z: Hola, Rarity, aún está disponible lo que me dijiste de ir a tomar un helado (un poco nervioso)

LA PROXIMA: CAPITULO 9: UNA NOCHE CON MIS AMIGAS PARTE 3

BUENO AMIDGOS ALLI ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ESOTY PENSANDO HACER UN FANFIC PERO DEL MUNDO DE EQUESTRIA DIGANME QUE LES PARECE LA IDEA Y GRACIAS POR LEER RECUERDAEN QUE USTEDES DECIDEN SI LA HISTORIA CONTINUA.

PASEN POR MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE BRONY 77

channel/UCVI59jF7RLTS1KnjWO4wxJA


	9. UNA NOCHE CON MIS AMIGAS PARTE 3

LA ULTIMA VEZ SONATA(S) HABIA DISFRUTADO ESTAR CON SUS AMIGAS OTRA VEZ, AUNQUE PARECIA QUE SE PREOCUPABA POR ZACK (Z) TODO IBA BIEN, PERO LOS MALOS CONSEJOS DE RAINBOW DASH (RD) A ZACK IBAN A CAUSAR UN CAMBIO DIFERENTE A SU VIDA

S: Guau pero que lindo valle, que bonitas flores (saltando en un parque)

-No puedo creerlo pajaritos y gatitos y perritos esto es genial, solo hay una cosa que podría mejorar esto

Z: Sonata, Sonata, ¡Hola Sonata! (la saluda desde lejos)

S: ¡Zack! (se acerca a el corriendo y lo abraza)

Z: Sonata me da gusto verte de nuevo

S: A mí también, es cierto que ya no quieres estar junto a mi

Z: Eso nunca, nunca abandonaría a mi mejor amiga

S: Si…amiga…bueno quería decirte que

Z: Shhhh…tranquila se que haras

S: (ruborizada) ¿En serio?

Z: Pues claro, Sonata, Sonata, Sonata, Sonata (se acerca para besarla)

S: Zack (pensando: al fin)

Applejack (APJ): ¿Sonata?, ¡Sonata despierta!

SONATA EMPIEZA A DESPERTARSE Y SE DA CUENTA QUE TODO ERA UN SUEÑO

S: Ahh...Que… ¿dónde estoy?…¿dónde están los animalitos?…¿dónde están las flores?… ¿dónde está Zac…

APJ: Vamos Sonata te dije que despertaramos temprano para ir a la escuela

S: Ah si, verdad

APJ: Parece que tuviste un buen sueño

S: Si era muy hermoso

APJ: ¿Quién?, el sueño o Zack

S: ¡¿Qué?! (Ruborizada)

APJ: Tranquila solo bromeo, ven vamos alista tenemos que ir a la escuela

S: Si, muy bien (pensando: porque abre tenido ese tipo de sueño)

SONATA Y APPLEJACK SE APRESURARON EN VESTIRSE Y FUERON A LA ESCUELA, EN EL CAMINO SONATA ESTUVO BUSCANDO A ZACK POR TODAS PARTES, PERO NO LO ENCONTRO. CUANDO LLEGARON A LA ESCUELA SE SALUDARON Y ENTRARON PERO ALGUIEN LAS ESTABA VIENDO

Z: Debo acércame hace 2 días que no le digo nada, creo que ya es suficiente de ignorarla (escondido)

Rainbow Dash (RD): Hola Zack, adonde pensabas que ibas (se acerca a el rápidamente)

Z: Tengo que hablar con Sonata, ya tuvo suficiente de ser ignorada

S: Tranquilo príncipe azul, todo a su tiempo primero hay que realizar lo programado, ya invitaste a alguna chica para que Sonata se ponga celosa

Z: Si…Rarity (RTY)…pero sigo pensando que esto es un mala idea

RD: Bien le dijiste que fuera al lugar donde te dije

Z: Si, pero…

RD: Tu confía en mí, acaso crees que haría algo para lastimarla

Z: Esta bien

LUEGO EN LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO TODAS ESTABAN CONVERSANDO Y UNA VEZ MAS ZACK NO SE ENCONTRABA

S: (un poco triste, tocando su comida)

Sunset Shimmer (SS): ¿Sucede algo Sonata?

S: Ahh…que…no todo bien (con una sonrisa)

SS: Dime, la pasate bien en la granja de Applejack

S: Si, fue increíble, vi árboles, recogí manzanas, apile heno, me recosté en un árbol,…

Pinkie Pie (PKP): Guau eso suena muy emocionante, yo también quiero hacerlo

APJ: Pinkie, tú ya lo hiciste recuerdas, siempre me visitas

PKP: Si, pero ahora quiero hacerlo con Sonata

S: Tal vez otro día Pinkie

SS: Muy bien, a quien le toca estar con Sonata esta tarde

PKP: Pregúntame, pregúntame, pregúntame

SS: Muy bien PInkie

PKP: Le toca a Rarity (la señala)

RTY: Que, o es cierto lo había olviado (pensando: de haberlo recordado no hubiera aceptado la cita con Zack)

-Disculpen pero no voy a poder hoy tengo que ir a un cita con… (Rainbow Dash le tapa la boca)

RD: Si, Rarity todos sabemos que tienes muchas citas ya deja de creerte

Fluttershy (FSHY): Yo podría estar con Sonata hoy si Rarity no puede (timida)

Rarity: Muchas gracias querida

S: Bueno si Rarity está ocupada, está bien Fluttershy me quedo contigo hoy

RD: Oye Fluttershy porque no llevas a Sonata al refugio de animales, e puede servir de ayuda

FSHY: Es cierto, gracias Rainbow

SS: Bueno así quedamos

DESPUES DE LA ESCULEA SONATA ACOMPAÑO A FLUTTERSHY AL REFUGIO DE ANIMALES Y RARITY FUE A ALISTARSE PARA SU CITA

FSHY: Y… te gustan los animales

S: Por supuesto, a decir verdad sueño con ellos

FSHY: Jijijiji… bueno…observa (abre la puerta del refugio)

S: Guau (se queda mirando asombrada)

SONATA VE MILES DE ANIMALES: GATITOS, PERRITOS, PATOS, UN AGUILA, TORTUGAS, CONEJOS, HAMSTERS, ETC.

S: Guau, son tan adorables, quiero quedarme con todos

FSHY: Sabia que te gustaría, ven ayúdame a limpiar las jaulas

-(saca un conejo de su jaula) ten sostenlo

S: Ahhhhh… es tan adorable y pachoncito

FSHY: Y aún faltan muchos más animales

S: Siiiiiiiiii

SONATA Y FLUTTERSHY EMPEZARON A TRABAJAR, MIENTRAS RARITY IBA AL PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO PARA SU CITA

RTY: (caminando) ay, ojala recuerde el lugar donde Zack me dijo

FLASHBACK:

ZACK ACABAB DE LKLAMAR A RARITY Y ELLA CONTESTA EL TELEFONO

RTY: (levanta el teléfono) Hola quien habla

Z: Hola, Rarity, aún está disponible lo que me dijiste de ir a tomar un helado (un poco nervioso)

RTY: ¡Zack!, pero que sorpresa, claro que sigue disponible

Z: Bien…entonces…te parece en la heladería frente al refugio de animales

RTY: Me parece perfecto y podríamos sentarnos en esa mesita con la sombrilla que esta afuera

Z: Me parece bien

RTY: Muy bien es una cita

Z: No Rarity no es una ci… (Rarity cuelga)

FIN DE FLASHBACK

RARITY SIGUE CAMINANDO Y ENCUENTRA LA HELADERIA Y A ZACK SENTADO EN LA MESA ESPERANDOLA

RTY: Hola, Zack

Z: Hola Rarity (un poco desanimado)

RTY: (se sienta) Que pasa zack sucede algo, no te veo muy entusiasmado

Z: Ahh. Que no todo está bien

RTY: Vamos somos amigos (pensando: y talvez luego podemos ser lago mas), puedes decirme cualquier cosa

Z: Bueno, la cosa es que…

ZACK EMPIEZA A CONTARLE LO SUCEDIDO CON RAINBOW DASH Y COMO HABIA PLANEADO ESTA CIATA PARA DARLE CELOS A RAINBOW DASH

RTY: Entonces, te gusta Sonata

Z: Si eso creo, pero no puedo decírselo… aun…

RTY: Bueno espero que todo salga bien.

Z: Gracias por escuchar Rarity

RTY: Te ves más confundido que cuando quise poner tapiz rojo en mis paredes con un piso azul

Z: Vaya eso no queda bien, no intentaste con celeste en las paredes es más lógico no crees y con unas cuantas lámpara alrededor se veria bien

RTY: Vya como sabes de diseño

Z: Solo lo se

RTY: Bueno parece que tienes más secretos de los aparentas

Z: Y tú no, como sé que ese pelo no es pintado

RTY: ¡Que!

Z: Tranquila solo bromeo

RTY: Jaja, que gracioso

-Vaya Sonata se ganara a un buen hombre

Z: Si…Sonata… (Se desanima otra vez)

Rty: Voy a ir por los helados

RARITY VA POR LOS HELADOS Y ZACK SE QUEDA SOLO PENSANDO EN LAS COSAS

Z: (pensando: tal vez estoy asi porque Sonata no es la indicada)

RTY: (viene caminando) Toma Zack aquí tienes uno para ti y uno para…

DE PRONTO RARITY SE RESBALA Y ZACK TRATA DE ATRAPARLA

Z: ¡Rarity! (la sostiene antes de que toque el suelo)

RTY: Gracias (ruborizada)

-Zack, yo quisiera…

EN ESE MOMENTO SONATA SALE DEL REFUGIO A ESPERAR A FLUTTERSHY

S: Muy bien Fluttershy, yo espero aquí afuera mientras tu cierras la tienda, y luego puedo ir a tu casa para… (Ve a Zack sosteniendo a Rarity)

FSHY: (sale del refugio), muy bien Sonata vámonos

-Ahh…sucede lago

S: (tiesa, señala a donde están Zack y Rarity)

FSHY: Ohh…ahh…crees que deberíamos irnos

S: (Mueve la cabeza diciendo SI y dejando caer unas lágrimas)

SONATA Y FLUTTERSHY SE ALEJAN DEL REFUGIO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDEN MIENTRAS ZACK SE DESPIERTA DE LA ESCENA

Z: Que, escuchaste eso

RTY: Ahh…no…disculpa ya me puedes levantar

Z: Que…ah…cierto (la levanta), lo siento (un poco ruborizado)

RTY: Descuida

UN SILENCIO INCOMODO SE INUNDA EN EL LUGAR

RTY: Zack

Z: ¿Si?

RTY: Te gustaría ir a mi casa

Z: (se ruboriza) ¡Que!, Lo siento ya me tengo que ir mañana hay escuela, ahhh, mira la hora adiós Rarity (se va corriendo)

RTY: Adiós (pensando: bueno esta cita no resulto tan mal)

MIENTRAS SONATA LLEGO A LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY DONODE HABIA VARIAS ANIMALES TAMBIEN, PERO SAONATA ESTUVO EN SILENCIO TODO EL TIEMPO

FSHY: Sonata, ¿estás bien?

S: (mueve la cabeza diciendo si)

FSHY: No crees que este gatito es lindo (lo agarra)

S: (otra vez dice si)

FSHY: Te sentirías mejor si nos vamos a dormir

S: (vuelve a decir si de la misma forma)

FLUTTERSHY FUE A DORMIR A SU CAMA Y SONATA SE QUEDO EN EL SOFÁ, DESDE SU CAMA FLUTTERSHY PUDO ESCUCHAR EL PEQUEÑO LLANTO QUE SOANTA LIBERABA

AL DIA SIGUIENTE SE LEVANTARON Y EN SILENCIO SE LAISTARON PARA IR A LA ESCUELA

FSHY: Vamos Sonata

S: Voy detrás de ti (triste)

FUERON A LA ESCUELA Y ZACK ESTABA EN LA PUERTA CUANDO PASA FLUTTERSHY ELLA LO MIRA Y SE ALEJA, EL UN POCO DESCONCERTADO SE QUEDA ESPERANDO Y VE A SONATA

Z: Hola Sonata

S: (lo pasa de lejos y lo ignora9

Z: ¿Que habrá pasado?

EN LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO SONATA ESTUVO EN SILENCIO TODO EL TIEMPO MIENTRAS SUNSET SHIMMER HABLABA

SS: Sonata, porque estas así

FSHY: Mejor no la molestes, está un poco triste

SS: Ohh, ok, muy bien Rarity recuerda que te toca ir con Sonata hoy

RTY: Muy bien, no sabes cuantos vestidos tengo para que te pruebes Sonata

S: Bien (en voz baja)

LUEGO DE LA ESCUELA RARITY LLEVA A SONATA A SU BOUTIQUE PAR APROBARLE LOS VESTIDOS

RTY: Muy bien querida, empezamos

S: Si

RTY: ¿Estas bien?

S: Si

RTY: (mientras le pone un vestido rojo) no sé qué te habrá pasado querida pero has estado muy callada últimamente

S: Rarity, como te fue en tu cita ayer

RTY: Ohh…fue mágico…sentía cosas que nunca había sentido antes

S: (se siente golpeada) Que bien

RTY: Pero no hablemos de eso vamos tengo muchos vestidos nuevos y nesecito una modelo

S: Si está bien

RARITY EMPEZO A PROBARLE VARIOS VESTIDOS A SONATA MIENTRAS ELLA MANTENIA SILENCIO, SONATA EMPEZABA A CREER QUE ZACK SI SE HABIA CANSADO DE ELLA

RTY: Ay…querida… te ves preciosa

S: Rarity como te sentirías si te robaran

RTY: Seria horrible, no quiero ni imaginarlo

S: Así es como yo me siento (en voz baja)

RTY: Que dijiste querida

S: Ahhh…que…todavía no me pruebo ese vestido azul

RTY: O cierto es muy bonito

LUEGO DE QUE RARITY LE PROBO LOS VESTIDOS FUERON A SU CASA Y SE ALISTARON PARA IR A DORMIR

RTY: Dulces sueños Sonata

S: Buenas noches

RTY: (pensando: Vaya Zack no es tan malo después de todo, pero debo recordar que le gusta Soanta no puedo interferir)

S: (pensando: tal vez no soy la indicada para estar con Zack)

MIENTRAS EN CASA DE ZACK

Z: (pensando: ya no sé qué hacer Rarity es una buena chica también y al parecer yo ya no le agrado a Sonata, esoty confundido hacia esto por ella, pero ahora no sé)

S y Z: (pensando: ¿qué debo hacer?

LA PROXIMA: CAPITULO 10: LA CONFRONTACION SONATA Y RAINBOW

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y TRATARE DE SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS UN POCO MAS RAPIDO NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR


	10. LA CONFRONTACIÓN: SONATA Y RAINBOW

LA ULTIMA VEZ SONATA (S) SUFRIO MUCHO POR PARTE DE LO QUE VIO CON ZACK(Z) Y RARITY(RTY), PERO SUS PENAS ESTAN APUNTO DE RESOLVERSE.

SONATA Y RARITY YA ESTABAN DESPIERTAS,SE ALISTARON Y FUERON A LA ESCUELA, DE LEJOS SONATA PUDO VER QUE ZACK LA ESPERABA

RTY: Apresurate Sonata o vamos a llegar tarde

S: Disculpa, olvide algo en la casa anda adelantate

-No quiero interrumpir (se va corriendo)

RTY: Esta bien, pero espera Zack te espe… (nota que ya no esta)

-Vaya ya se fue

CUANDO RARITY LLEGA A LA ESCUELA ZACK LE PREGUNTA POR SONATA Y ELLA LE EXPLICA TODO, ZACK SE ENTRISTEZE UN POCO Y ENTRAN A LA ESCUELA

A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO TODOS ESTAN SENTADOS INCLUYENDO ZACK PERO SONATA NO LE DIRIJIA LA PALABRA

Z: Me da gusto volver a verte Sonata

S: (agita si cabeza diciendo si)

Z: ¿Todo esta bien?

S: (vualve a decir que si)

Sunset Shimmer (SS): Muy bien amigos tengo dos noticias que decirles, una buena y otra que no se si es buena para ti Rainbow Dash (RD)

RD: Solo dilo

SS: Muy bien, la primera es que la directora Celestia nos a pedido que organicemos un baile escolar por la llegada de la primavera.

RTY: Que esplendida idea

Applejack (APJ) : Que gran idea

Pinkie Pie (PKP): Guau, genial, que empieze la fiesta

Fluttershy (FSHY) : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii (en voz baja)

RD: ¡Si!

SS: La segunda es que te toca estar con Sonata hoy Rainbow.

RD: ¡¿Qué?!

SS: Vamos rainbow hay que ser buena con nuestra amiga

RD: Esta bien

PKP: Tienes suerte Sonata vas a pasar la mayor parte del dia con la chica mas extrema de toda esta escuela

RD: ¿Solo de esta escuela?, todo el mundo sabe que soy la chica mas asombrosa de todo este mundo y no lo digo solo porque es verdad

S: Bien (un poco triste)

LUEGO DE LA ESCUELA RAINBOW DASH SE VA CON SONATA PERO ANTES DE IR A LA CASA RAINBOW LA LLEVA AL PARQUE

RD: Escuchame bien, tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado

S: Tu me agradas

RD: Bueno como sea, lo que quiero decir es que nesecito entrenar asi que, que te parece si jugamos un partido de uno contra uno

S: ¿Cómo es eso?

RD: Tu trata de tirar el balon a mi arco y yo tratare de hacerlo con el tuyo

S: Muy bien, que tan dificil puede ser

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

RD: Vamos 15 a 0 ¿seguimos?

S: Fu fufufufufu (agtandose y cansada), un minuto

RD: Vamos no me puedes ganar todo el mundo sabe que soy la mejor nadie me puede ganar, soy mas rapida mas agil y mas fuerte que …

DE PRONTO SONATA LANZA EL BALON Y COMO RAINBOW DASH ESTABA DISTRAIDA METE UN GOL SIN QUE SE DE CUENTA

S: Goooooooool, ¡si lo logre! (se alegra y se desmaya)

RD: Buen tiro Sonata, ahh, ¿Sonata? (se da cuenta que esta desmayada)

-Vaya parece que se canso demasiado jugando

\- ¿Deberia dejarla aquí?

-No, las chicas me acusarian

RAINBOW DASH AGARRA A SONATA Y SE LA LLEVA A CASA PARA QUE DESCANSE

RD: (hablando por telefono), Hola Zack sigues con el plan

Z: Si, pero en serio esta funcionando, Sonata no me hablo en todo el dia

RD: Lo esta procesando, tranquilo recuerda que tiene que sufrir y te amara mas

Z: Lo siento Rainbow pero ya no quiero seguir con esto

RD: Vamos es por su bien

Z: ¡No!, ya es suficiente

EN ESE MOMENTO SONATA DESPIERTA Y ESCUCHA LA CONVERSACIÓN

RD: Vamos, mira ya le mentiste, ya la dejaste sola y le causaste celos ¿verdad?

Z: Bueno lo ultimo no estoy muy seguro, porque no se si ella se entero

RD: Descuida todo saldra bien

Z: Pero… (Rainbow dash corta la llamada)

RD: (voltea y ve a Sonata triste ), ohh

-Hola Sonata ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí? (nerviosa)

S: Asi que es por tu culpa

RD: ¿Qué?

S: ¡Por tu culpa es que Zack se a lejado de mi todo este tiempo!, tu tienes la culpa de todo,las mentiras, la soledad, la cita ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por que lo hiciste?

RD: Yo …

S: ¡Todo este tiempo estaba culpando a Zack cuando tu eras la causante de todo! ¿Por que lo hiciste? ¡Dimelo! (gritando)

RD: ¡Es porque no confio en ti! (molesta)

-Escucha, no se en que momento nos puedes traicionar y causarnos todo un lio

-Esta escuela no nesecita otra lunatica

S: Pero yo ya les dije que ya no quiero hacer lo malo

RD: ¡Mentira! , si es verdad , '¿Porque estabas tan preocupada en encontrar a tus supuestas "amigas"?

S: Yo, yo ,yo, yo, ….

-¡No lo se!

-Solo se que no quiero estar sola de nuevo (se arrodilla llorando)

-Por favor no me quites a mi unico amigo ahora

RD: Pues ya es muy tarde, adivina con quien esta ahora mismo Zack

S: No (preocupada)

RD: Asi es, esta con Rarity decorando el gimnasio para el baile No me sorprenderia que ya se esten besando en este mismo momento

SONATA CAE AL PISO Y SE QUEDA LLORANDO PENSANDO EN LO SUCEDIDO LLORANDO Y LLORANDO SIN SABER QUE HACER, ENTONCES RAINBOW DASH EMPIEZA A SENTIR PENA POR ELLA

S: Por favor creeme, ¡Ya no quiero ser mala! ( gritando)

RD: (pensando: creo que esta diciendo la verdad, pero si esta diciendo la verdad entonces…)

-Que he hecho

RAINBOW DASH SE DA CUENTA DE TODO LO QUE HA HECHO Y ENTIENDE QUE LA VERDADERA PERSONA MALA ERA ELLA

RD: (llorando un poco), Sonata

S: (llorando) ¿Si?

RD: Lo siento, ve, anda con Zack lamento todo lo que hice (seca las lagrimas de Sonata)

SONATA SE PARA Y SALE DE LA CASA DE RAINBOW DAASH PERO ANTES DE IR CORRIENDO A LA ESCUELA, SE DETIENE

S: (mirando a Rainbow Dash) Te perdono

-(se va corriendo)

RD:(se queda llorando un poco )

EMPIEZA A LLOVER, MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL GIMNASIO DE LA ESCUELA ZACK Y RARITY ESTABAN ALISTANDO LA DECORACION PARA EL BAILE

RTY: Dime Zack, ya tienes pareja para el baile (se acerca a él)

Z: (ruborizado) Bueno… la verdad es que…

RTY: Porque si no la tienes yo podria acompañarte

Z: Que alago Rarity pero …

RTY: Basta de fingir si querido, admitelo yo te gusto

ZACK SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO UN MOMENTO Y EMPIEZA A HABLAR

Z: Te voy a decir la verdad Rarity

-Debo admitir que al principio lo pense y si, tu me gustabas

RTY: Perfecto entonces vamos al juntos al baile

Z: Sin embargo, me di cueenta de que Sonata me gusta mas

-Rarity eres un gran chica y espero que encuentres a alguien que te quiera por lo que eres y no por tu apariencia

-Pero Sonata me nesecita en este momento porque

-¡Ella me gusta!

UN SILENCIO SE QUEDA EN LA HABITACION Y RARITY SE QUEDA MIRANDO A ZACK SORPRENDIDA Y DECEPCIONADA

RTY: Era cuestion de tiempo

Z: ¿Qué?

RTY: Querido, todo el mundo sabia que a ti te gustaba Sonata

Z: En serio

RTY: Claro y si es lo que quieres adelante, ve y busca a tu amada

Z: Gracias

ZACK SE VA DEL GIMNASIO Y SALE CORRIENDO EN BUSCA DE SONATA, CUENDO DE REPENTE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS DOS EN EL PARQUE DONDE SE CONOCIERON

Z: Hola (mirando a Sonata)

S: Hola (mirando a Zack)

Z: "No crees que te puedes resfriar si te quedas aquí, ven acompañame debajo de la escalera"

(nota: Zack le dijo esto cuando se conocieron)

S: Bien

LOS DOS SE ESCONDEN BAJO LA ESCALERA RUBORIZADOS Y ESPRAN A QUE TERMINE DE LLOVER LUEGO SE PARAN Y SALEN DE LA ESCALERA

S y Z: Nesecito decirte algo

S y Z: Deja de repetir lo que digo

S y Z: Ya basta

S y Z: Jajajajajajajaja

Z: Muy bien yo primero

-Sonata desde el dia que te conoci me pareciste una chica hermaso conforme te fui conociendo te empeze a querer aun mas

S: Zack, debo admitir que al principio no estaba segura pero despues de un tiempo yo… bueno… lo que queria decir era que

Z: Quisiera decirte que…

S y Z: ¡TE AMO!

LOS DOS SE ABRAZAN FUERTEMENTE Y DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO SE ACERCAN CADA VEZ MAS Y SE BESAN TRANQUILAMENTE COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN MAÑANA

S: Ya estaba esperando esto

Z: Lo mismo digo (abraza a Sonata)

DE PRONTO UNA FIGURA MISTERIOSA APARACE AL LADO DE SONATA Y ZACK

?: Vaya parece que te ha ido bien Sonata

S: (no le presta atencion y se queda abrazando a Zack)

Z: ¿Quién eres?, espera

-No voy a caer de nuevo, alejate de ella

?: Pero no le voy a hacer nada solo quiero hablar con mi "amiga"

ENTONCES SONATA SE DA CUENTA DE LA VOZ QUE ESTA HABLANDO, SE VOLTEA Y SE SORPRENDE DE QUIEN ES

S: ¡¿ADAGIO DAZZLE ?!

Adagio: A pasado un tiempo SONATA

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA DECISION

BUENO AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO LAMENTO LA ESPERA Y NOS HACERCAMOS AL FINAL COMO CREEN QUE DEBERIA TERMINAR NI SIQUIERA YO LO SE

Pinkie: Yo lo se, con mucho pastel

PINKIE NO TE SALGAS DE LA HISTORIA

BUENO AMIGOS NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA COMENTEN Y COMPARTAN.


	11. DESICION

EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO SONATA(S) AL FIN HABIA DECLARADO SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA ZACK(Z) DESPUES DE RESOLVER ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS, PERO UNA AMIGA DEL PASADO VUELVE, ¿SERA PARA BIEN?

Adagio (ADG): A pasado un tiempo SONATA

S: ¡Adagio!

BIEN ALEGRE SONATA VA HACIA ADAGIO Y LA ABRAZA

S: Te extrañe muchisimo

ADG: Sueltame, ya te dije que no me gusta que me toquen

S: Ups, lo siento

Z: Asi que tu eres Adagio, un gusto en conocerte soy Zack, Sonata me a hablado mucho sobre ti

ADG: Oh, gracias, y … , tu ¿Quién eres?

S: El es mi novio (besa nuevamente a Zack)

ADG: Buaj, que asco, no hagas eso aquí

S: Lo siento, pero estoy muy alegre en verte de nuevo y dime ¿Dónde esta Aria?

ADG: Ella esta … ah… bueno… pasando por problemas sentimentales

S: ¿Sentimentales?, que raro ella no mostraba eso amenudo

ADG: Si… bueno…como sea

-Te importa si hablamos a solas un momento Sonata

S: Claro, dame un momento Zack

Z: Por su puesto, ´´novia´´

S: Jijijijiji (nerviosa y alegre)

ADAGIO SE LLEVA A SONATA UN POCO LEJOS PARA HABLARLE SOBRE UN ASUNTO

ADG:¡¿Un novio?!, hablas en serio, eres demasiado tonta para tener uno

S: Bueno sé que no soy muy inteligente, pero se que mi corazon lo quiere a él.

ADG: Sonata, deshaceste de él, creeme el amor solo te causa problemas, en un momento estas feliz y al otro te dejan

-Solo es una tonteria pasajera creeme, no sirve (un poco triste, deja caer una lagrima)

S: Adagio, ¿estas llorando?

ADG: (se limpia la lagrima), no, dejate de tonterias se nota que no has cambiado

S: Bueno, ¿de que querias hablar?

ADG: Ahh, cierto, lo logre Sonata (esperanzada)

S: ¿Qué cosa?

ADG: La forma de volver a casa

S: ¿A casa?

ADG: Si Sonata a casa, a Equestria

S: Pero, fuimos exiliadas no podemos volver

ADG: Tranquila, solo hay que mantenernos escondidas

S: Pero, pero si me voy, que pasara con Zack

ADG: Ya te lo dije, el amor solo te traera problemas

-Elige Sonata o él o tus amigas

S: Yo… yo… yo…

-No lo se

-Porque no solo se van tu y Aria

ADG: No Sonata, somos todas o nadie

S: Pero, … … … … (respira tranquilamente)

-Esta bien ire

ADG: Muy bien Sonata, vamos tenemos mucho que alistar

S: Pero tengo 2 condiciones

ADG: ¿A que te refieres?, no acepetare que lleves a Zack a Equestria

S: No es eso Adagio

-Veras, dentro de una semana habra un baile por la primavera

ADG: ¿Y?

S: Quiero que me des todo ese tiempo para estar con Zack (seriamente)

ADG: Vaya nunca crei que me retarias asi

-Esta bien Sonata ,acepto

S: ¿En serio?, Wujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (alegre)

-Gracias Adagio ( la abraza)

ADG: Parece que me equivoque no has madurado

-¡Y ya sueltame!

S: Es raro, normalmente tu no querias estar cerca de mi y de Aria, pero quieres que las tres vayamos contigo, te has convertido en una buena amiga

ADG: Que puedo decir la gente cambia, claro que en este caso seria que cualquier sirena puede cambiar, verdad

S: Voy a contarselo a Zack y a Fluttershy, y a Pinkie y Applejack y a…

ADG: Quienes son ellas

S: Ah recuerdas a la chicas que rompieron nuestros collares

ADG: ¿Si?

S: Son ellas, me volvi sus amigas

ADG: ¡¿Qué?!, estas loca

-No puedes decirles que estoy aquí, arruinaran todo mi pla… digo … nuestra amistad

-Escucha Soanta acepto que se lo digas a Zack pero no a nadie mas

S: Esta bien

-Nos vemos despues Adagio (se va corriendo)

ADG: Si, nos vemos

SONATA SE VA CON ZACK Y LE EXPLICA TODO LO QUE CONVERSO CON ADAGIO

S: y nesecito que no se lo digas a nadie, Ok

Z: Muy bien Sonata

-¿Una semana?, bueno si esa es tu decision aceptare todo lo que te haga feliz

S: Muchas gracias Zack (lo abraza)

-Es increible como mi amigo se convirtio en mi novio

Z: Lo mismo digo

SONATA Y ZACK SE BESAN POR UN LARGO TIEMPO COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN MAÑANA

S: Te prometo que hare todo lo posible para volver

Z: Eso espero

-Ah cierto, Sonata tengo que decirte algo

S: ¿Que cosa?

Z: Recuerdas que te dije que conseguiria un hogar para ti sola

S: ¿SI?

Z: Lo lamento mucho, pero no pude lograrlo a tiempo

-Asi que pense si querias volver a vivir conmigo a mi casa, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos

S: ¿En serio?, ¡Me encantaria!

SONATA SE VA CON ZACK A CASA Y SENTIA QUE LA SEMANA QUE IBA A PASAR CON EL SERIA LA MEJOR DE TODO SU VIDA

MIENTRAS, ADAGIO MIRABA DE LEJOS COMO SONATA Y ZACK SE IBAN ABRAZADOS

Z: Bueno, aquí estamos

-Hogar dulce hogar

S: Me alegro, pero me alegro mas aun por estar contigo

ZACK ABRE LA PUERTA Y TODO EL CUARTO ESTA OSCURO

Z: Que raro yo no deje las luces apagadas

DE PRONTO SE ENCIENDE LA LUZ Y PINKIE SALE DISPARANDO UNO DE SUS CAÑONES DE FIESTA CON TODAS SUS AMIGAS DENTRO

Pinkie Pie (PKP): Bienvenidos nuevos novios

S: Guau, una fiesta

PKP: Si, queria celebrarlo, porque cuando rarity me conto de que al fin Zack te queria demostrarte su amor fui corriendo a la pasteleria y traje un gran pastel para celebrar la gran ocasión luego llame a todas para celebrarlo y luego traje el confeti, los globo y… (Applejack(APJ) le tapa la boca

APJ: Lo que Pinkie queria decir, es que estamos muy alegres de que esten juntos

Fluttershy: Felicidades

Rarity: Siempre, supe que serian la pareja perfecta

Sunset Shimmer: Me alegro mucho por ustedes

Pkinkie Pie: ¡Que vivan los novios!

APJ: Rainbow Dash (RD) no tienes algo que decirles

RD: (se acerca a ellos) Yo solo queria decir que.. bueno.. ustedes saben…

S: Descuida Rainbow, dije que ya te perdone

Z: Yo tambien

RD: (deja caer un lagrima) Gracias, Muchas felicidades

PKP: Basta de palabrerias es hora de celebrar (pone la musica)

Z: Me permite esta pieza mi doncella

S: ¿Qué es una doncella?

Z: Jaja, ¿Quieres bailar?

S: Por supuesto

TODO EL MUNDO EMPEZO A BAILAR ALEGREMENTE DURANTE TODA A NOCHE Y ZACK Y SONATA NO DEJABAN EN PENSAR EL UNO CON EL OTRO PORQUE SABIAN QUE TENIAN QUE APROVECHAR CADA SEGUNDO QUE LES QUEDABA

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EN UN LUGAR NO MUY LEJOS DEL PARQUE

ADG: Ojala Sonata este diciendo la verdad

Aria: Tu sabes como es nunca mentiria si no se lo ordenases

ADG: Ahh..Aria al fin despertaste, ya terminaste de llorar

Aria: No me hagas recordar eso

-Pero en serio tenias que mentirle tanto a Sonata

ADG: Que quieres que haga la unica forma de pasar el portal es que las tres lo hagamos al mismo tiempo sino no funcionaria

Aria: Si, pero no le mencionaste de que nunca mas podriamos volver aquí

ADG: Descuida, crees que se dara cuenta, es Sonata

PROXIMO CAPITULO: UNA FELIZ SEMANA Y UN GRAN BAILE

BEUNO AMIGOS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y LAMENTO LA TARDANZA RECUERDEN QUE NOS ACERCAMOS AL FIN ESPERO SUS OPINIONES GRACIAS NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMPARTIR.


	12. UNA FELIZ SEMANA PARTE 1

LA ULTIMA VEZ SONATA(S) Y ZACK(Z) SE HABIAN DECLARADO SU AMOR MUTUMAMENTE, DE PRONTO ADAGIO APRECIO PARA DECIRLE QUE DEBIAN VOLVER A EQUESTRIA, SONATA ACEPTO PERO ¿SERA ESTA SU VERDADERA DECISION?

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, DESPUES DE LA FIESTA DE CELEBRACION POR LOS NOVIOS ZACK SE LEVANTO TEMPRANO A PREPARAR EL DESAYUNO Y PLANEEAR TODO PARA LA SEMANA QUE LES QUEDABA

S: Awwww, ¡Buenos dias Zack!

-¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Z: Hola mi querida Sonata, mira sé que despues del baile te iras con tus amigas asi que planee todo lo que haremos en la semana, se lo pregunte a las chicas anoche y dijeron que si.

-Mira hoy lunes luego de la escuela iremos a la granja de Applejack(APJ) para poder participar en la cocecha, por que me dijo que te agrado la vez que fuiste con ella.

S: Genial

Z: El martes, iremos con Rarity(RTY) porque te quiere hacer un vestido para el baile.

-El miercoles iremos con Pinkie Pie(PKP) para ayudarla con unos bocadillos que le pidieron que haga para el baile.

-El jueves iremos con Fluttershy(FSHY) para ayudarla en el refugio animales y con el nuevo animal que han adquirido

-El viernes nos quedaremos cerca de la escuela porque Sunset Shimmer(SS) no quiere presentar a alguien muy especial

S: ¿Quién es?, ¿Quién es?, ¿Quién es? (emocionada)

Z: No tengo idea, dice que es una sorpresa

-El sabado iremos todos juntos al parque de diversiones en la noche, donde te comprare lo que quieras

-El Domingo es el baile asi que al dia siguiente preparare todo para cuando te vallas

-¿Que te parece?

S: ¡Todo suena increible!, muchas gracias Zack (lo abraza)

Z: Vaya, no es para tanto (ruborizado)

-Haria todo por ti, Sonata

SONATA Y ZACK SE BESAN TRANQUILAMENTE

S: Pero solo tengo una pregunta (seriamente)

Z: ¿Que cosa?(nervioso)

S: ¿Qué hay de desayunar? (emocionada)

Z: Jajajaja, tacos, vamos a comer

S: Siiiiiiiiiiiii

SONATA Y ZACK DESAYUNARON Y LUEGO FUERON A LA ESCUELA DONDE SE ENCONTRARON CON SUS AMIGAS Y EN LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO SONATA SE LA PASO TODO EL TIEMPO PREGUNTANDO A SUNSET SHIMMER SOBRE QUIEN ERA EL INVITADO Y SUNSET SIEMPRE DECIA

SS: Es una sorpresa ( sonriendo)

LUEGO DE LA ESCUELA FUERON A LA GRANJA DE APPLEJACK DONDE EMPEZARON A TRABAJAR

Z: Y dime Applejack es cieto que esta granja tiene mas de 100 años

APJ: Si 100 años de puero trabajo limpio, maNual y Apple

S: Que haremos esta vez AJ

APJ: Bueno Sonata tu puedes ir recojiendo manzanas conmigo y Zack podrias ayudar a mi hermano a levantar el heno

Z: Claro, te vere despues Sonata ( SE ALEJA)

S: Zack, no me dejes (un poco triste)

APJ: Tranquila Sonata no pasara nada

MIENTRAS TANTO ZACK HABLABA CON BIG MAC MIENTRAS TRABAJABA

Z: Y dime siempre haz trabajado en la Granja Big Mac

BigMac: Si

Z: No te parece que mi novia es hermosa

BigMac: Si

Z: ¿Tu haz tenido novia?

BigMac: No

Z: Pues deberias, se siente increible

BigMac: Si

Z: No eres muy hablador verdad

BigMac: No

Z: Me agradas, seras un gran amigo

BigMac: Si

LUEGO DE TRABAJAR DURO TODA LA TARDE SONATA Y ZACK DESCANSARON BAJO LA SOMBRA DE UN ARBOL

Z: Vaya nunca crei que levantar heno fuera tan pesado

S: Ni que lo digas, recoger manzanas estuvo muy agotador esta vez, pero me encontre un lindo conejito bajo el arbol

Z: Me alegro que te hayas divertido

-Porque aun nos quedan 7 dias de diversion

S: Muchas gracias Zack

LOS DOS SE QUEDAN DESCANSANDO ABRAZADOS BAJO EL ARBOL

MARTES:

AL DIA SIGUIENTE LUEGO DE LA ESCUELA ZACK Y SONATA FUERON CON RARITY PARA PROBAR UN VESTIDO A SONATA

Z: (delante de la puerta) ¡Rarity!, ya llegamos

RTY: (abre la puerta), Al fin llegaron ven Sonata tengo un monto de ideas (La jala del brazo)

S: ¡Wooooo!, estoy emocionada

RTY: Creeme tendras el vestido mas hermoso de toda la fiesta

-Despues del mio claro

S: Muy bien (sonriendo)

Z: Bueno, las dejo solas no quiero interrumpir nada

RTY: Muy bien vuelve de aquí a 2 horas

Z: OK

ZACK SE VA Y RARITY EMPIEZA A SACAR UN MONTON DE VESTIDOS, TELAS Y DECORACIONES

S: Ah, Rarity creo que deberiamos empezar con los vestidos que me probastes la ultima vez, ¿recuerdas?

-Cuando estaba enojada contigo (en voz baja)

RTY: ¿Por Favor? Esos vestidos ya pasaron de moda, tengo un monton de nuevas ideas

S: ¿Que tal este?, me gusta el blanco

SONATA AGARRA UN VESTIDO DE NOVIA DE BODAS

RTY: Vaya, ya piensas en el futuro ¿no?

S: ¿A que te refieres?

RTY: Nada, nada, querida pero creo que hay que empezar con algo mas.. .. . .. casual

S: No entiendo muy bien pero Vamos

SONATA SE PROBO VARIOS VESTIDOS DE DIFERENTES COLORES Y FORMAS, BLUSAS, SOMBREROS, ACCESORIOS, ETC

PERO AL FINAL SE DECIDIERON POR ALGO MAS SIMPLE

Z: Ya, llegue, como estas Sonata … … … Guau (se queda mirandola con asombro)

S: ¿Que te parece?

SONATA LLEVABA UN VESTIDO DE GALA AZUL MARINO CON BRILLANTES LENTEJUELAS EN LOS BORDES UN COLLAR BAÑADO EN ORO Y SU CABELLO SUELTO Y LAZIO

Z: ¡Te ves hermosa!

S: Gracias (ruborizada)

RTY: Hice un gran trabajo verdad

-No sabes cuan dificil fue convercerla de usar ese vestido, ella queira usar uno de payaso (le dice en el oido a Zack)

Z: Se hubiera visto hermosa, igual

RTY: Muy bien, llevare el vestido mañana y se los dare en la escuela ¿Ok?

S Y Z: Muy bien

LUEGO DE QUE SONATA SE CAMBIARA SONATA Y ZACK SE FUERON A CASA

S: ¿Y que estuviste haciendo mientras estaba con Rarity?

Z: Solo estaba hablando con un viejo amigo

MIERCOLES

LUEGO DE LA ESCUELA SONATA Y ZACK FUERON A LA CASA DE PINKIE PIE PARA PREPARAR LOS BOCADILLoS DE LA ESCUELA

Z: Vaya, no crei que una casa se pudiera parecer a un pastelillo

S: Pero no lo muerdas, creeme Pinkie ya lo comprobo

Z Y S: (se miran un momento) JAJAJAJAJAJA

PKP: (abre la puerta), Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, llegaron vengan tenemos que preparar 100 docenas de pastelillos y 100 galletas

Z y S: ¡¿100 docenas y galletas?!

S: Espera, ¿Qué es una docena?

Z: Son muchos pastelillos para tan poca gente

PKP: No lo sé, creo que eran 10 docenas

-Pero no importa, Mientras mas mejor ¿no?

Z: Supongo

S: ¿Qué es una docena?

SONATA Y ZACK ENTRAN A LA CASA DE PINKIE PIE Y SE VAN LA COCINA A PREPARAR LOS PASTELILLOS

PKP: Muy bien Zack tu vas haciendo la mezcla

-Sonata y yo empezaremos con la masa de las galletas

-Podrias pasarme los huevos de alli arriba (señala al refrigerador)

Z: Claro

ZACK SUBE A UNA BANCA Y AGARRA LOS HUEVOS CUENDO DE REPENTE VE A GOMMY MIRANDOLO TIEZO

Z: Guau, no sabia que disecabamas animales Pinkie

PKP: ¿Disecar?

GOMMY SALTA Y EMPIEZA A MORDER EL CABELLO DE ZACK

Z: Ahhhhhhhh, ¡Ayuda!

PKP: Descuida, Gommy no hace daño si te muerde significa que le agradas

Z: ¡Pues le debo agradar bastante, porque esta empezando a morder más fuerte!

PKP: Gummy malo, suelta al novio de Sonata (lo saca de la cabeza de Zack)

-Tu no comeras pastel esta noche

A ZACK SE LE QUEDO EL CABELLO ENSALIBADO Y VOLTEADO PARA UN LADO

S: Jajajajaja, te ves muy gracioso Zack

Z: Tu tambien te vez graciosa Sonata

S: ¿Por qué?

ZACK AGARRA UN HUEVO Y SE LO LANZA AL CABELLO DE SONATA

S: Oye no es justo

Z: Que, estamos iguales ahora

-Jajajajaja (Sonata le lanza un poco de harina)

S: Que pasa Zack, te noto un poco palido, jijijijiji

PKP: ¡Pelea de comida!

PINKIE LES LANZA UN PASTELILLO EN LA CARA A LOS DOS Y TODOS EMPIEZAN A LANZARSE COMIDA POR TODOS LADOS RIENDO Y ENSUCIANDOSE

LUEGO DE UN RATO DE PELEA EMPIEZAN Y TERMINAN DE HACER LOS PASTELILLOS Y GALLETAS, Y ZACK Y SONATA SE VAN A CASA

Z: Adios Pinkie, lamenttamos el desorden

S: Si, pero fue divertido

PKP: No hay problema, me diveriti mucho

-(cierra la puerta), lo hiciste bien Gummy, teniamos que romper el hielo de laguna manera no

PKP: Un momento, porque mi episodio es tan corto narrador, no ibas a contar cada detalle de la pelea

NO HAY TIEMPO Y DEJA DE HABLAR CONMIGO

BUENO, EN QUE ESTABA

A SI, SONATA Y ZACK FUERON A CASA A LIMPIARSE Y DURMIERON UNA TRANQUILA NOCHE SIN IMAGINAR LO QUE SUCEDIA CON ARIA Y ADAGIO

EN ALGUN LUGAR CERCA DEL PARQUE

Aria: Sigo sin creer como volveremos a casa

Adagio: Ya te lo explique usaremos este hechizo que cree cuando estabamos separadas

Aria: A te refieres al cual "LZ" te ayudo

Adagio: Te dije que no mencionaras ese nombre de nuevo (molesta)

-Oh quieres que llame a tu novio (zarcastica)

-Oh espera, el te dejo

Aria: El no me dejo, el, el, el… … … no importa como sea, ¿Cómo sabes que tu hechizo funcionara?

Adagio: Es simple el proximo Lunes la luna estara en su centro y podremos pasar por el portal sin problemas

Aria: Diras este domingo, la luna llena es el domingo no el lunes

Adagio: ¡¿Qué?! (se va corriendo a mirar el calendario)

-Bueno no importa solo tendremos que traer el domingo a Sonata y ya

Aria: Crees que le importe

Adagio: Vamos despues que se separe de Zack no tendra nada que perder ¿Verdad?

-Lo vamos a lograr

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

UNA FELIZ SEMANA PARTE 2

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO, SONATA TENDRA UN FINAL FELIZ O TRISTE DEPENDE DE USTEDES ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

NOTA: TRATARE DE SUBIR LOS ULTMOS CAPITULOS MAS AMENUDO


	13. UNA FELIZ SEMANA PARTE 2

QUE ALEGRÍA ME DA NUEVO VOLVER A ESCRIBIR BUENO EN QUE ESTABAMOS, A SI:

LA ÚLTIMA VEZ SONATA Y ZACK HABIAN PASADO 3 DIAS MARAVILLOSOS CON SUS AMIGAS PERO LA MALA PLANEACIÓN DE ADAGIO ARRUINARA LOS PLANES QUE TIENE SONATA PARA EL BAILE DENTRO DE 4 DIAS, EL DOMINGO ¿QUE SUCEDERA?

JUEVES

ZACK LLAMA A SONATA RAPIDAMENTE DESPUES DE LA ESCUELA PARA IR JUNTOS CON FLUTTERSHY A SU REFUGIO DE ANIMALES PARA AYUDAR.

ZACK: Sonata, ¡ya vámonos!

SONATA: Ya voy querido (va corriendo y lo abraza).

ZACK: Wooow (trata de mantener el equilibrio)… ¿Sucede algo?

SONATA: Lo siento es que estar en clase de química hacia parecer que no te vería nunca, es tan aburrido (se ríe un poco).

ZACK: Jajajaja lo es ¿no?

Fluttershy (FSHY): A… chicos… ¿ya nos vamos?

ZACK: A es cierto vámonos (abraza con un brazo a Sonata y se van).

SONATA: (pensando: ahhh… … me siento protegida, (sonriendo)).

NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ ADAGIO Y ARIA, LAS CUALES HABIAN ESTADO VIGILANDO A SONATA DURENTE LOS ANTERIORES DIAS, PENSABAN UN PLAN PARA SEPARAR A SONATA Y A ZACK.

ARIA: ¿Tenemos algún plan para separar a Sonata y a Zack?

ADAGIO: Por supuesto que tengo un plan

-Con esto no fallaremos (saca una cosa de su maleta)

ARIA: ¡¿Eso es, lo que creo que es?!

ADAGIO HABIA SACADO LA GEMA QUE LAS MANE7 HABIAN DESTRUIDO EN LA BATALLA DE LAS BANDAS

ARIA: Pensé que se había perdido para siempre

ADAGIO: No, ustedes perdieron sus gemas para siempre yo recogí la mía y después de muchos intentos fallidos logre arreglarla casi por completo.

ARIA: ¿Casi?

ADAGIO: No puedo usarla bien porque no canto como antes, pero si reunimos energía de discordia podemos usarla para controlar la mente de Sonata y hacer que olvide a Zack.

ARIA: Y ¿cómo vamos a reunir esa energía, toda la escuela nos reconocería?

ADAGIO: Allí es donde entras tú mi querida amiga.

ARIA: ¿Yo? (sorprendida)

MIENTRAS ZACK, SONATA Y FLUTTERSHY FUERON AL REFUGIO DE ANIMALES Y AUNQUE SONATA HABIA ESTADO ALLI ANTES NO DEJABA DE SORPRENDERSE POR LOS ANIMALES QUE ALLI HABIAN.

SONATA: Ahhhhhhh, pero que animalitos más lindos.

-Mira ese hámster, ese conejito y los cachorritos y esta cosa con una manta encima y los conejitos y …

-Espera, Las mantas son animales no lo sabía (toda ingenua)

ZACK NO PODIA EVITAR REIRSE UN POCO POR LA FORMA EN LA QUE ACTUABA SONATA

SONATA: ¿Sucede algo?

ZACK: No nada, estoy bien (sonriendo)

FSHY: En esa manta están los animales que les quería mostrar.

-Bueno, Zack tu puedes empezar por limpiar las jaulas de las aves, Sonata tú y yo podemos limpiar la de los conejos y hámsteres.

-Oh… y me ayudaría muchísimo si quitáramos el polvo de algunos sitios. (Siempre en voz baja)

ZACK Y SONATA: No hay problema (sonriendo).

FSHY: Gracias (sonriendo)

MIENTRAS ELLOS HACIAN LA LIMPIEZA DE LOS ANIMALES Y DE ALGUNAS ACCIDENTES QUE PROVOCABA SONATA (XD) ADAGIO Y ARIA ESTABAN AFUERA DEL REFUGIO VIGILANDO

ADAGIO: Entendiste, solo tienes que ir y hacerlos discutir yo vigilare si viene alguien.

ARIA: Entendido.

ARIA ENTRA POR LA PUERTA Y SE PARA ENFRENTE DE LOS 3

FSHY: Bienvenida al refugio de… … … (Se detiene cuando se da cuenta de quién es)

ARIA: A mí también me da gusto verte señorita tímida (toda sarcástica)

SONATA: ¡Aria! (va corriendo a abrazarla)

-Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver (sonriendo)

ARIA: Sonara raro, pero me da gusto verte también Sonata.

A SONATA LE BRILLAN LOS HOJOS DE ALEGRÍA

ARIA: OK, suficiente del abrazo (la aleja de ella)

ZACK: Mucho gusto mi nombre es… … …

ARIA: Lo sé eres el tal Zack que es novio de nuestra inocente Sonata

-Sonata no lo necesitas porque no vuelves con nosotras y ya (seria)

SONATA: No, se lo dije a Adagio y te lo digo a ti no me alejara de Zack nunca él es mi novio, además Adagio me dio esta semana antes de ir con ustedes. (Seriamente dejando de lado la felicidad con la que la recibió)

ARIA: wow (sorprendida por la respuesta) no creí que me hablaras así… … … … jajaja sigues siendo la misma tonta que conozco

-Bueno en ese caso podría "convencerte" (camina lentamente por todo el refugio de animales y empieza a tirar las jaulas de las aves.

SONATA: ¡¿Qué haces?! (Gritando)

ARIA: ¡¿Qué?! Solo estoy redecorando (levanta el pie y patea las jaulas de los animales lo cual provoca que se abran)

FSHY: No, los animales (llorando)

SONATA: Aria, ¡Ya basta! (gritando)

Aria: Entiéndelo Sonata eres como yo solo que haz olvidarlo como hacerlo (agarra la manta y bota la jaula de cristal donde estaban unas tortugas que venían de una isla casi extinta)

FSHY: Noooooo (gritando)

EN UN INTENTO DESESPERADO FLUTTERSHY SE LANZA HACIA LAS TORTUGAS Y LAS ATRAPA CON TODO Y VIDRIOS

ZACK: ¡Fluttershy! (va y la ayuda a levantarse)

ARIA SE ALEJA HACIA LA PUERTA Y SE VOLTEA ESPERANDO VER UNA SONATA FURIOSA QUE EMPEZARIA A GRITARLE Y ELLA LO HARIA DE IGUAL MANERA PERO LO QUE RECIBO FUE…

ARIA: Y, Sonata ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? (se sorprende al verla)

SONATA: (llorando), Aria, lo que hiciste no está bien, yo ya no soy como tu encontré refugio junto a Zack, tengo amigas que me quieren y si no lo quieres aceptar entonces ya no sé si ir con ustedes.

-A pesar de todo, (sonriendo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban) Te perdono.

ARIA SORPRENDIDA NO SABIA COMO CONTESTAR ANTE ESO SE QUEDO PARALIZADA ESPERABA UNA DISCUSION NO UNA DISCULPA ¿QUE PODIA HACER?

ARIA: Ah… pues… quien te necesita… vuelve con nosotras si quieres o no TONTA (se va y cierra la puerta con un poco de ¿tristeza?)

EL AMBIENTE SE PUSO TRISTE Y OSCURO Y CUANDO SONATA VOLVIO EN SI FUE A AYUDAR A FLUTTERSHY Y ZACK

ARIA SALIO Y FUE CON ADAGIO

ARIA: ¿Y cuanta energía reunimos?

ADAGIO: (la golpea levemente en la cabeza) Tonta.

ARIA: ¡¿Qué?!

ADAGIO: Te dije que la hicieras discutir no sufrir ahora nunca querrá volver con nosotras, perdimos nuestra única oportunidad de volver a Equestria.

EN ESO ZACK SALE DEL REFUGIO, ADAGIO SE ESCONDE PARA QUE NO LA VEA Y EL SE ACERCA A ARIA PARA HABLARLE

ZACK: ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? (molesto)

ARIA: ¿Hacer qué? (despreocupada)

ZACK; Sonata es una de tus amigas no puedes obligarla a ser como tú de nuevo con destrozos eso no es amistad (molesto)

ARIA: Tú qué sabes de amistad, apenas la conoces

ZACK: La conozco lo suficiente para saber que es malo que tenga amigas como tu (molesto)

-Escúchame bien Sonata es mi novia… novia… novia… novia… …

AL ESCUCHAR LA PALABRA "NOVIA" NO PARABA DE ESCUHARLA CONSTANTEMENTE EN SU CABEZA, ARIA SE PERDIO EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS COMO SI UN RECUERDO ALEGRE Y DOLOROSO VOLVIERA A SU CORAZON PARTIDO Y RECONSTRUIDO.

EN LOS RECUERDOS DE ARIA:

?: ¿Que hace un chica tan linda aquí sola?

ARIA: Aléjate de mí perdedor

?: Pero no puedo dejar una carita tan linda y misteriosa sola

ARIA: Escucha amigo no estoy de humor para tonterías de amistad y esas cosas

?: Ah, así que perdiste a alguien eso explica un poco

ARIA: (ruborizada) Yo no las perdí, yo las deje.

?: Ah, entiendo pero porque perder la oportunidad de otra amistad

-Después de todo tu eres la que me llamo amigo (sonriendo)

-Soy D….

EL SOLO RECUERDO DE SU NOMBRE AL CONOCERLO LE RECORDABA EL TIEMPO QUE PASO CON ÉL Y LE PARTIA EL CORAZON HACERLO

EN OTRO RECUERDO

ARIA: Deja de seguirme perdedor

?: Pero no puedo abandonar a una chica tan misteriosa y linda

ARIA: Sabes que esto se llama acoso ¿verdad?

?: Bueno, si eh de llamarme acosador por ver sonreír a una chica no me importa

ARIA: (en su mente: Hay, este perdedor no para de molestarme)

DE PRONTO D... SE RESBALA Y CAE A LOS PIES DE ARIA

?: (Todo adolorido) Ves hasta el destino quiere que me arrastre ante ti

ARIA: (lo mira fijamente en el suelo y empieza a sonreír)

-Jajajajajaja jajajaja jajaja

?:(Se levanta rápidamente) sabía que podías sonreír

-Jajajajajaja

LOS DOS TERMINARON DE REIR JUNTOS EN ESA TARDE DE ALEGRIA Y CONFUSION EN EL CORAZON DE ARIA

EN OTRO RECUERDO:

TIRADOS BAJO LA SOMBRA DE UN ÁRBOL ARIA Y D… CONVERSABAN ALEGREMENTE

ARIA: En serio hiciste eso (sonriendo)

?: Si ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta

ARIA Y? : JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

ARIA: Nunca creí encontrar un amigo tan genial como tu

?: Y yo una amiga tan misteriosa y bonita como tu

ARIA: Ya basta (lo golpea levemente)

-Haz dicho eso desde que nos conocimos

-Es gracioso, siempre te decía perdedor a ti y al final la pérdida era yo

?: Tal vez esto ayude (se acerca a ella)

D… SE ACERCA ELLA Y LA BESA TRANQUILAMENTE

ARIA: (sonrojada) Yo, yo, yo, yo…. (Sorprendida)

?: Aria, ¿Quieres ser mi novia… novia… novia…novia… … …

ESA PALABRA VAGABA LENTAMENTE EL LA CABEZA DE ARIA LA CUAL NO SABIA COMO RESPONDER A LO QUE ZACK LE HABLABA MIENTRAS TENIA ESTOS RECUERDOS DE ALEGRIA Y TRISTEZA

DEVUELTA EN LA REALIDAD

ZACK: … … Y como es mi novia no dejare que la vuelvas a lastimar de nuevo entendiste Aria (furioso)

-ah, ¿Aria?

ARIA: ahh… este…que… yo…bueno… digo… ahh….

-(volviendo en sí) No importa lo que seas con ella, nos pertenece y volverá con nosotras (se va enojada)

ZACK: Pues no importa porque yo protegeré a Sonata con mi vida

ARIA SE ALEJA Y VUELVE CON ADAGIO LA CUAL SE HABIA ESCONDIDO DETRÁS DE UNA ESQUINA CERCA DE ALLI

ADAGIO: Bien hecho Aria esa discusión dio suficiente poder para poder controlar a una persona, podemos usarlo

ARIA: A si como sea… … (Se aleja tristemente)

-Te veo en el refugio

ADAGIO: Hay, otra vez se quedó pensando en…

ARIA AL DARSE CUENTA DE LO QUE IBA A DECIR ADAGIO VA HACIA ELLA Y LE TAPA LA BOCA RAPIDAMENTE

ARIA: No lo digas, entiendes.

ADAGIO: Como sea, lo que importa es que ya tenemos el poder para separar a Zack y Sonata

Y Algo me dice que Zack pronto se enamorara de alguien que no es Sonata (sonriendo maliciosamente)

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

UNA FELIZ SEMANA PARTE 3

EMPIEZO CON TODO NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ALLA OLVIDADO DE MI FANFIC POR CASI MAS DE UN AÑO, BUENO ME ALEGRO DE VOLVER PORQUE NO PUEDO DEJAR A MIS TRES PERSONAJES FAVORITAS SOLAS ¿NO?

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, EL FINAL SE ACERCA, ¿SONATA SE IRA?, ¿SE QUEDARÁ?, EN VERDA ZACK SE ENAMORARA DE OTRA PERSONA, LES JURO QUE NI SIQUIERA YO LO SÉ

PINKIE PIE: Yo lo sé (sonriendo)

CALLATE A NADIE LE GUSTA LOS SPOILERS, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS POR LEER.


	14. UNA ¿FELIZ? SEMANA PARTE 3

UNA VEZ MAS VOLVEMOS AMIGOS

LA ULTIMA VEZ HUBO MUCHA TENSION Y UNA MUY MALA IMPRESIÓN DE ARIA COMO LA "AMIGA" DE SONATA, EL PASADO DE ARIA, LA IRA DE ZACK, EL IMPACTO Y TRISTEZA DE FLUTTERSHY Y EL EGOISMO DE ADAGIO ¿SALDRA TODO BIEN PARA NUESTRA SIRENA?, DE VERDAD ¿ADAGIA HABRA CONSEGUIDO UN PLAN PARA SEPARAR A ZACK Y SONATA?

BUENO, AQUI ESTA LA RESPUESTA

VIERNES:

2 DIAS FALTABAN PARA EL GRAN BAILE, HOY ERA EL DIA EN QUE SONATA CONOCERIA A UNA AMIGA DE SUNSET SHIMMER PERO LA TENSION Y TRISTEZA DE AYER PLANTEABAN UN AMBIENTE TENSO A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO TODOS ESTABAN ALLI MENOS FLUTTERSHY.

SUNSET SHIMMER: Pues sí que están un poco callados Zack y Sonata (manera alegre)

ZACK Y SONATA: AH, que,…. No…. No estamos…. Como crees…. Jejejeje (nerviosos)

RAINBOW DASH: Oigan, ¿alguna sabe dónde está Fluttershy?

-No la he visto desde ayer

LA TENSION QUE OCASIONO ESA PREGUNTA EN ZACK Y SONATA LES CAUSABA UN GRAN DOLOR SABIAN LO QUE HABIA PASADO PERO ¿SERIA BUENO DECIRLO?

SONATA: Bueno, ella esta un poco triste por lo que paso ayer.

ZACK: No hay que mentirles Sonata

-Chicas esto es lo que sucedió.

ZACK EMPEZO A HABLAR DE FORMA ELOCUENTE CONTANDO LO QUE HABIA PASADO LAS CHICAS LO MIRABAN ASUSTADAS POR LA ESCENA QUE DESCRIBIA, RAINBOW DASH LO MIRABA CON UN POCO DE RABIA, PERO INTERNA MENTE CASI SE PONE FURIOSA CUANDO ESCUCHO LA PARTE EN LA QUE SONATA EN VEZ DE REPRENDER A SU AMIGA LA PERDONO

ESA PARTE, ESA PEQUEÑA PARTE HIZO QUE SURGIERA DE NUEVO EL ODIO QUE RAINBOW DASH LE TENIA SONATA, PERO LUEGO RECORDO QUE NUNCA MAS QUERRIA VOLVER A SER ESE TIPO DE PERSONA QUE FUE, ASI QUE SOLO MANTUVO SILENCIO.

RARITY: En serio hizo todas esas cosas, querido.

APPLEJACK: Como pudo actuar así, hay que buscarla y darle una lección

SUNSET: Oigan estoy de acuerdo que lo que hizo fue malo, pero no hay que precipitarnos, estas cosas pasan.

-Cambiando de tema, Sonata, Zack ¿van a poder esperarme después de la escuela para presentarles a la amiga que les dije? (tratando de cambiar el ambiente lúgubre)

ZACK: Bueno le prometimos a Fluttershy que le ayudaríamos a limpiar el refugio de animales pero supongo que tenemos algo de tiempo antes de ir, que dices Sonata.

SONATA: Si, no hay problema (sonriendo)

SUNSET: Perfecto, entonces los espero después de la escuela

MIENTRAS ADAGIO Y ARIA PLANEABAN SU SIGUIENTE MOVIMIENTO

ADAGIO: Lo más probable es que se sientan culpables y vallan a ayudar a la del pelo rosa y piel amarilla esa hoy, esa será nuestra oportunidad para atacar

ARIA: Oye Adagio, sé que no suelo decir esto pero… … …

-No sería mejor que dejáramos en paz a Sonata porque se ve muy feliz con su… … … bueno….… amigo cercano (avergonzada)

ADAGIO: De que hablas esta es nuestra oportunidad de volver a Equestria y tú quieres desperdiciarla por lago tan trivial como la felicidad

-No me digas que ver a Sonata con Zack te hizo recordar a… …

ARIA: No lo digas, te lo advierto (molesta)

ADAGIO: Bueno como sea, conoces el plan una vez que vallan al refugio lo pondremos en acción jajajaja (risa maligna)

ARIA: Si, ja ja ja (un poco preocupada)

DESPUES DE LA ESCUELA ZACK Y SONATA SIGUIERON A SUNSET PARA PARA VER A LA AMIGA QUE LES QUERIA PRESENTAR AFUERA DE LA ESCUELA

SUNSET: Bien, aquí estamos

ZACK: No es por juzgarte Sunset pero aquí no hay nadie solo la estatua de la escuela.

SONATA: Wooooow, nunca había sido amiga de una estatua (sonriendo)

SUNSET: Jejejeje, No, la estatua no.

-Vamos Twilight sal de ahí

DESTRAS DE LA ESTATUA SALIO UNA FIGURA CONOCIDA POR NOSOTROS CLARO SINO NO ESTARIAS LEYENDO ESTE FANFIC, BUENO COMO SEA, TWILGHT SPARKLE SALIO DE DETRÁS DE LA ESTATUA A SALUDAR A SONATA Y ZACK.

TWILIGHT: Hola (un poco nerviosa)

-(se acerca a sunset shimmer y le dice en voz baja) Estas segura que aún me recuerda y que ya no es mala.

SUNSET: (voz baja) Ya te dije que cambio, no tienes por qué preocuparte

SONATA: Ahhhhhhhhhh, tu eres la cantante que acompañaba a sunset y las demás en la batalla de las bandas

TWILIGHT: Jeje, Supongo que si me recuerdas

SONATA: Por supuesto que te recuerdo no todos los días te lanzan un rayo en forma de alicornio que destruye todos tus planes para futuro y te hace perder a tus amigas, perdiendo la esperanza de vivir y preguntándote ¿Qué hare ahora? (se queda mirándola sonriendo)

ZACK: ¿Alicornio? (un poco sorprendido)

SONATA: Te contare todos los detalles después jijiji

TWILIGHT: Tu eres Zack verdad, el novio que ayudo a cambiar a Sonata

ZACK: Bueno, yo no hice todo el cambio más bien fueron las circunstancias lo que nos acercó mas

SONATA: Si, una de ellas incluye una bala (sigue sonriendo)

SUNSET Y TWILIGHT UN POCO CONFUNDIDAS POR LO QUE DIJO SONATA EMPEZARON A REIRSE PENSANDO QUE ERA UN CHISTE SONATA Y ZACK AL NO ENTENDER EL MOTIVO DE SU RISA EMPEZARON A REIR PARA QUE NO PARECIERA… INCOMODO.

TWILIGHT: Oye Sonata y estas lista para mañana en la noche cuando vayamos al parque de diversiones con nuestras amigas

SONATA: Por supuesto Zack me ha contado de una cosa que gira en el aire y puedes ver todo desde ahí.

ZACK: Rueda de la fortuna Sonata

SONATA: Si, eso

-Pero primero vamos a ir a ayudar a Fluttershy debe estar muy triste sola en ese desastre

TWILIGHT: ¡¿Qué desastre?! (Asustada)

SUNSET: Tranquila Twilight, ocurrió un accidente en el refugio de animales Fluttershy está bien, es una larga historia, veras

SUNSET AGARRA A TWILIGHT PARA LLEVARSELA A SU CASA A DORMIR MIENTRAS LE EXPLICABA LO QUE HABIA PASADO, ZACK Y SONATA SE APRESURARON A IR AL REFUGIO PARA AYUDAR A FLUTTERSHY PERO ANTES DE ENTRAR ALGUIEN LOS ESPERABA ESCONDIDO.

ARIA: Oye Sonata, shhhh (detrás de un arbusto en voz baja)

SONATA: ¿Ahh?

ZACK: ¿Vienes Sonata? (sin darse cuenta de Aria)

SONATA: SI, ahora voy solo déjame respirar un poco de aire

ZACK: Ok

ZACK SE ADELANTA Y ENTRA PRIMERO AL REFUGIO DE ANIMALES PARA AYUDARA FLUTTERSHY A LA CUAL NO ENCONTRABA POR ALGUNA RAZON ASI QUE SE DISPUSO A BUSCARLA, MIENTRAS AFUERA

SONATA: Ahora que quieres Aria, no estoy de humor de hablar con una mala persona

ARIA: No que me habías disculpado (molesta)

SONATA: Aun así (molesta)

ARIA: Escúchame solo vine a disculparme por lo que paso ayer no sé qué me paso supongo que estaba un poco celosa de lo feliz que eras y tus amigas y … … …

-(en su mente: Ojala Adagio haga el plan pronto no creo soportar decir cosas tan cursis)

HACE UNA HORA ATRÁS

ADAGIO: Escúchame esto es lo que harás, distrae a Sonata y yo me encargare de Zack para que no interfiera con Sonata nunca mas

ARIA: Entiendo pero, una cosa

ADAGIO: ¿Qué?

ARIA: Que es lo que le vas a hacer exactamente a Zack

ADAGIO: Solo digamos que el corazón de la gente es manipulable jajajaja

ARIA: Ok (un poco confundida)

DEVUELTA AL PRESENTE

ZACK SE DISPUSO A BUSCAR A FLUTTERSHY Y JUSTO CUANDO IBA ABRIR LA PUERTA DE UN ARMARIO SINTIO UN EXTRAÑO DOLOR DE CABEZA QUE HIZO QUE SE QUEDARA COMPLETAMENTE CONGELADO

ZACK: ¿Que me sucede?

ADAGIO APARECE ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS CON UNA SONRISA NO MUY AGRADABLE

ZACK: Tú, eres la primera amiga de Sonata que conocí

-Que me estás haciendo

ADAGIO: La cosa es que interfieres mucho en mis planes y tengo que deshacerme de ti

ZACK: Que, vas a matarme

ADAGIO: Si hiciera eso Sonata nunca aceptaría estar con nosotras

-Veras

ADAGIO SACA SU COLLAR REPARADO BRILLANDO AL ROJO VIVO

ADAGIO: No puedo controlar la mente de Sonata porque es una sirena como yo

-Pero tu no eres una sirena ¿verdad? (se acerca a él y lo mira sonriendo?

ZACK: ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

ADAGIO: Solo digamos que cuando todo esto termine tu no recordaras nada y Sonata te odiara hasta, no lo se, para siempre

ZACK: Nooooo (se desmaya parado)

ADAGIO: Escúchame bien

UN HUMO VERDE EMPIEZA A RODEAR LA MENTE DE ZACK

ADAGIO: Cuando despiertes te comportaras todo normal con Sonata, pero cuando estés a solas con ahh… no lo sé… no creí haber llegado tan lejos, veamos

ADAGIO BUSCA POR UNA MESA DE AHÍ UNA FOTO DE FLUTTERSHY Y SE LA MUESTRA A ZACK

ADAGIO: Cuando este a solas con esta chica (pensando: como se llame)

-Quedaras totalmente enamorado de ella y la atenderá en todos sus pesares o males o alegrías y cuando sientas que Sonata se acerca, la besaras, luego volverás a la normalidad otra vez.

-Y no recordaras nada de este momento ni de lo que hablamos.

EL COLLAR SE OSCURECE NUEVAMENTE Y EL HUMO VERDE ENTRA EN LA CABEZA DE ZACK Y ADAGIO SALE DEL LUGAR

ZACK DESPIERTA Y RECUERDA QUE TIENE QUE BUSCAR A FLUTTERSHY Y ABRE LA PUERTA DEL ARMARIO Y ENCUENTRA A FLUTTERSHY TIRADA LLORANDO EN SILENCIO

ZACK EMPEZO A SENTIR UNAS GANAS DE PROTEGERLA Y AMARLA Y SE OLVIDO COMPLETAMENTE DE TODO LO DEMÁS

ZACK: Fluttershy, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tranquilízate ya estoy aquí vine a ayudarte a arreglar este lugar (la ayuda a pararse)

FLUTTERSHY: Gracias (sollozando)

ZACK: Te prometo que estarás bien y que tus animales también lo estarán

FLUTTERSHY: Muchas gracias Zack eres muy amable (se tranquiliza)

ZACK SE PONE DELANTE DE FLUTTERSHY Y LA ABRAZA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS

ZACK: Todo estará bien, no te preocupes

FLUTTERSHY: Gracias (sonriendo, conmovida por lo tierno de su comportamiento)

-Oye Zack no crees que Sonata se enojara un poco por vernos así

ZACK: ¿Quién es Sonata?

FLUTTERSHY: (confundida) Tu nov… … …

DE REPENTE AFUERA

SONATA: Me alegra mucho que te estés disculpando Aria ahora tal vez puedas llevarte bien con mis amigas

ARIA: Si, tal vez jeje (avergonzada)

ADAGIO: (saliendo del refugio) Vámonos Aria terminamos

ARIA: Entiendo (la sigue)

SONATA: ¡Adagio!, no sabía que estabas aquí (alegremente)

ADAGIO: Me da gusto verte Sonata talvez deberías entrar "Zack te está esperando" (sonriendo)

SONATA: Oh, rayos tienes razón gracias Adagio (va corriendo hacia el adentro del refugio)

ARIA: Y dime que le hiciste a Zack

ADAGIO: Solo digamos que…

SONATA ENTRA APRESURADAMENTE AL REFUGIO PERO LO QUE ENCUENTRA ES

SONATA: Oye Zack, ya ¿vamos a ayudar a Flutter… … … ... (Se queda pálida por la escena)

SONATA ENCUENTRA A ZACK FIRMEMENTE ABRAZADO CON FLUTTERSHY Y BESANDOLA APASIONADAMENTE EN LA BOCA SIN SABER QUE DECIR, SIN SABER QUE HACER, SIN SABER SI ESTO ERA REAL O NO, RECORDANDO EL VIEJO ODIO QUE LE HIZO SENTIR RAINBOW DASH PERO QUE AHORA ESTABAN DIRIGIDOS A OTRA PERSONA.

ADAGIO: … los celos son algo difícil de controlar para nosotras JAJAJAJA.

¿ADAGIA HABRA CONSEGUIDO UN PLAN PARA SEPARAR A ZACK Y SONATA?

ESO LO VEREMOS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FANFIC ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULOS LO PONDRE LA PROXIMAN SEMANA

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: LA NOCHE EN QUE TODO SE ARRUINO


End file.
